He who waits
by Koloso2
Summary: He who waits, ends up getting what he wants, even if he doesn't know what it is in the beginning.
1. Teasing

FIRST OFF! I don't own ANYTHING of the Neon Genesis universe! This all belong to Gainax, and their respective distributors.

SECOND OFF! I don't own the song "Love is in the air" it belongs to Harry Vanda and Gorge Young, being sung by Paul Young. (check it out, it's quite good)

This is a little lovely yet (I hope), interesting story. I intend for it to be QUITE long, even if people don't review this. I intend to write this after Asuka Strikes (the 08th) episode of the Neon Genesis Evangelion Anime tv series, and I "branch" this off from there, following my own personal timeline.

That also includes unique Angels, spawned for the depths of my mind. (Scary Scary!)

Oh and the reason I decided I wanted to write this was because, frankly, the ending sucked at the TV series. And "the End of Evangelion" didn't quite satisfy my hunger for more Evangelion. So I went on Google, tapped in Asuka Langley Shinji Ikari Ayanami Rei, and this website is what came out of it. There's quite a bit of stories that never got finished here, and I don't intent on making this another one. Please, if you ever read this, comment, so that I can improve, and hopefully bring this story to be, and amazing story. YET ANOTHER NEWBS DREAM!:D

Btw ( " " ) means someone said it, ( ' ') meaning someone thought it!

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Say what?

"so?" Asuka said, looking puzzled around the kitchen.

"Well what?" Misato asked, while grabbing a beer.

"Where's the baka gone off to?" Asuka said, looking a little baffled.

"I… I'm not quite sure. Sometimes he just leaves and comes back late. He never tells where he went. Though… I have a feeling it may have something to do with Rei" Misato answered, looking at Asuka with a knowing look in her eyes.

"WHAT? NO WAY! HIM? AND WONDERGIRL?" Asuka said, screaming with a weird look on her face.

"it's not like that!" Misato said, looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"ever since he started talking to Rei, she's been more… Lively you might say. She's not quite as asocial as she used to be. He has a good influence on her" Misato continued

"They aren't close like that, more like two friends, who just found, that they had something in common."

Asuka looked baffled, not muttering a word, with a strange look on her face.

'What's up with her' Misato thought. "Maybe I should try and find out'

"Hey Asuka?" Misato said, looking straight at her "Shinji's cute don't you think?" She said, with a wink and a teasing tone in her voice.

Asuka looked at her, angry, but with a little blushing in her cheeks.

"EVEN IF HE WAS THE LAST MAN ON EARTH, I WOULDN'T BE WITH THAT BAKA!" Asuka screamed running to her room, closing the door with a loud THUD.

Misato heard the door front door open, and looked.

"Hi Misato" Shinji said, looking a bit puzzled "what was that about?" he asked.

Misato smiled and winked at Shinji. "I think Asuka has a crush on you" She said very loudly, while blinking at Shinji.

"W.. Wh.. WHAT?" Asuka and Shinji screamed in unison, Shinji blushing a bit.

Asuka was standing in her door way, looking like she was about to throw something at Misato.

Misato just blinked at the two of them, Shinji looking a bit sheepish, Asuka blushing a bit.

"I'll just leave the two of you alone" Misato said, throwing the, now empty, beer can at the garbage can they had in the kitchen, while looking a tad bit too happy. (well more of a combined kitchen/living room, but you know that, hving seen the series DON'T YOU? :D)

Misato left, leaving a puzzled Shinji back, with a very aggressive Asuka.

She looked at him, anger filling her up. 'loving him? That baka…'

"Hey Shinjiiii?" She said, with an innocent smile and voice.

"Y… Yeah? What is it Asuka?" Shinji answered with a puzzled look on his face.

'this day keeps getting weirder and weirder' he thought.

'he won't be expecting this one, and I'm going to grab him with his pants down… this is going to be great!' Asuka thought.

"Could you help me with something?" she said, looking quite nice, with her innocent smile.

"Uhm… Sure, what is it Asuka?" Shinji asked. 'what's going on?' he thought.

"Could you close my bra for me?" she asked, innocently.

Shinji INSTANTLY went stiff as a board, looking at her with GAINT eyes, he's eyes balls nearly popping out.

"WHAHAHAHAHA! You're so funny, you stupid baka!" Asuka said, laughing "As if I'm going to let you touch my bra!" She continued.

'Aww he's blushing… He's quite cute when he does that' she thought 'Asuka, WHAT. ARE. YOU. THINKING? YOU. DON'T. NEED. ANYONE!' she looked at Shinji, a bit dazzled.

"I'll be in my room" he said, still cheeks red, with a look of something she couldn't quite place. Anger? No. what was that look?

The look was the look of love, but she didn't know that. Neither did he.

Once in his room, Shinji grabbed his SDAT-player, and put in the earplugs, hoping to drown his sorrow in some soft jazz music. It always helped, no matter what. But tonight was different. Asuka had turned him on, something she did nearly every day, but never as much as today.

He clenched his fist, as he was fighting his body's impulses to masturbate.

'She looks soooo good; I wish I could hold her… or kiss her…' He thought to himself, suddenly ready to take a chance.

He jumped up, went to his door, and opened it enough for him to look out. Asuka was sitting in the couch, watching TV, not noticing he was looking at him.

His heart was racing, and he could feel it throbbing, knowing what he was about to do.

He sneaked up behind her, but decided in the last second that he properly shouldn't sneak up on her, especially not from behind.

He moved in so he was in her eye range, and sat down next to her.

"So you are back baka? Thought you went off to hmpfff…" Shinji had leaned in and kissed her on her lips.

Asuka moaned quietly, not caring for if he heard it.

'She.. isn't pushing me away?' and then Shinji's brain went off, not realizing anything but the kiss, and the girl he was holding tight.

They broke the kiss, when they heard Misato giggled behind them. They quickly moved away from and looked at each other, both blushing red.

"Love is in the air… You can feel it all around" Misato said giggling, eying them both.

They looked at her, and quickly went for each of their bedrooms.

And here we leave them… I'm GOING to write the next few chapters longer, this is just kind of a pilot you might call it.

Email with suggestions, possible things for the storyline, grammatical stuff is all welcome.

Email:

Have a nice day, out there ;)


	2. Suit up, and get ready!

FIRST OFF! I don't own ANYTHING of the Neon Genesis universe! This all belong to Gainax, and their respective distributors.

Btw ( " " ) means someone said it, ( ' ') meaning someone thought it!

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Shinji sat on his bed, still not quite understanding what just happened.

He -Shinji Ikari- had kissed Asuka Langley Soryu and she –HADN'T- pushed him away, she even seemed to enjoy it.

'Maybe… Maybe she does care for me, in some weird way…' Shinji thought to himself

As Shinji continues that thought, we go to Asuka's room, to hear her thoughts.

'Wow… That… Was… Amazing… Here I went around, thinking he didn't have a spine, when he apparently has… This feeling? Is it? NO WAY! I'm in love with Baka Shinji?'

She looked at her bed, before she sat down on it.

'And yet… I don't care. He can be as perverted he wants to be… As long as he kisses me like he kissed me just now…'

She laid her head upon her pillow muttering "Baka Shinji…" in a low, but loving voice.

'I want you next to me… To have you hold me close… To hear you say you love me…'

She turned, and decided to go to sleep, even though it was only 9 PM.

"Asuka, there's a new Angel attack" She heard Shinji.

"WELL BAKA?" She yelled at him, looking happy for once. "LETS GET GOING!" she continued, while smiling happily.

'I'll never understand her' Shinji thought. 'Buuut, she has a nice smile…'

They quickly grabbed their stuff, and ran out of the apartment, running towards NERVs main entrance.

On the way, they saw Rei running too, and Asuka thought 'well, there's the doll. I'VE GOT TO BEAT HER TODAY! Oh and Shinji's going to be watching too… have to beat him too!' she smiled, evilly.

"why are you smiling like that Asuka?" Shinji asked, gasping for breath.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" She scram to him, still smiling broadly.

They finally reached NERVs main entrance, and hurried in.

Once in, they ran towards central dogma.

But they were stopped right before, by Misato.

She quickly put them up to speed.

"Alright, this is it! We have an Angel incoming! It seems it will reach the ground in 30 minutes. Hurry up, and get in your suits. This is going to be a tough one!" Misato said. "you're going to need to work together" She continued. "it seems it has three cores, spread out on it. At least that's what our data tells us. GET GOING!" Misato yelled, with raging fury in her eyes. But she still seemed to laugh on the inside, thinking back at what she had seen the two doing.

" SIR YES SIR!" Shinji and Asuka scream in unison, looking quite scared.

Rei just nodded, and walked towards the locker room.

'today, I'm going to show them all!' Asuka thought.

She followed Rei, and Shinji went for the Mens locker room.

They quickly changed, of course not without the usual Asuka talk about Shinji being a perverted hentai, watching her change. But she wouldn't mind really, she thought to herself.

When they finally got out, and waited for the Evas to open up the entry plugs, they heard Misato over the comm system.

"Try not to get killed out there, okay?" she said "And try to work together for once"

"HAI!" all three pilots answered, and entered their respective Entry plugs.

LCL filled up the entry plugs, and soon they were combat ready.

"EVA 00-01-02 LAUNCH!" Misato yelled. 'and here we go again' she thought to herself.

"stand back First child. I'M here to take out that Angel" Asuka said, over the comms.

"Hey Asuka, we need to.." he was cut off by Asuka screaming at him. "YOU DON'T GET TO SAY ANYTHING BAKA!" she scream, looking quite angry. 'she does look nice when she's angry' Shinji thought to himself, quickly creating a fantasy, where Asuka actually liked him.

"Shinji? What are you thinking of?" Ritsuko "your heartbeat just went ballistic!"

"wha… Nothing!" Shinji said, blushing red with embarrassment.

"Shinji focus!" Misato said.

The Evas launched up through the tunnels.

Have a nice day out there! :D

I have decided for another way of writing this story.

I'll only have 1 Angel battle in this story of mine, and it is going to be the short one which is up next. I'm going to focus on Shinji and Asuka's relationship, and building a story from there. They JUST might break up, who knows?:D

Just a HU (Heads Up) so you know what to expect from me later on. I have been rewriting and adding stuff to each uploaded chapter, and I hope to soon, move in this new, and possible better, direction :D

Contact me at:

C YA!


	3. The Angel

FIRST OFF! I don't own ANYTHING of the Neon Genesis universe! This all belong to Gainax, and their respective distributors.

Btw ( " " ) means someone said it, ( ' ') meaning someone thought it!

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

The Evas launched, and reached the top, just in time to see the Angel land, with massive destruction around it.

The Angel looked like a giant scorpion.

"well? What are you waiting for?" Asuka scream over the comms.

"let's get going, shall we?" she continued "or.. You can just stay here, and watch the almighty Asuka Langly finish off that Angel. It doesn't stand a chance in hell!"

"Don't get overconfident" Misato said. "this Angel Is different than the others, seems like it's better armed than the other Angels"

A giant boom was heard, followed up by a shockwave, which shook the ground underneath the Evas. The Angel had blasted away a mountain, using its sting.

"Unit 02 and Unit 02 move out!" Misatos voice said, through the comms.

"Unit 00 will remain a backup. Do you copy Rei?"

"Hai" Said Reis voice quietly. "THEN MOVE OUT!" Misato yelled at them.

Unit 01 and 02 began running, moving towards the Angel.

"Baka, he's mine!" Asuka yelled, drawing her progknife.

"A-Asuka! Wait for me" Shinji said, beginning to run faster, with his arms in the air, and a giant teardrop dropping from his hairline.

Asuka jumped, landed on her feet, and charge at the Angel.

But suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, stopped by the angels AT-field.

"wha-WHAT?" Asuka yelled, anger showing on her face. "TAKE IT LIKE A MAN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Uhm. Asuka?" Shinji said, continuing "it-it's not a-a-a real m-man"

Shinji tremble under Asuka angry look, she looked like she was going to bite his head of.

"ANTA BAKA! NEITHER YOU! " She yelled "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" She looked back at him, and yelled "GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME NEUTRALIZE THAT AT-FIELD!"

"R-r-right!" Shinji answered, moving his Eva the last 10 meters, drawing his progknife.

"AT-FIELD AT MAX POWER!" Shinji and Asuka yelled in unison, both looking angrily at the Angel.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Asuka screamed, looking with panic at her face.

But suddenly the AT-Field of the Angel, were dissolving.

Shinji looked puzzled around, only to notice Unit 00 standing next to him, also with a progknife against the AT-Field of the Angel.

"Thank you Re…" Shinji started, only to be interrupted by Asuka yelling "DON'T THANK HER! SHE'S _JUST _DOING WHAT SHE SHOULD!"

"uhm… Sorry" "STOP SAYING SORRY BAKA!" She yelled "ANTA BAKA, STOP THAT PATHETIC SORRY!

"uhm… Sorr.." "ARGH! #¤%¤#*§¤%#¤%#¤%%&! STOP THAT #¤%& NOW!"

Then, all of a sudden the AT-Field disappeared, under the heavy pressure of 3 Eva AT-Fields pressing against it. The Angel scram in anger, looking at each of the Evas.

Quickly they stroke the Angel, but to no avail. They needed to take out all cores at once.

"Ikari-kun, take the one on the back" Rei said, looking with a strain on her face.

"I'll take the one on the side"

"Hai" He answered, and moved behind the Angel.

Meanwhile, the Angel had been occupied by Asuka, who had been running back and forth, in front of her core.

"ARE YOU IN PLACE YET?" She yelled at Rei and Shinji.

"Hai" they answered.

"on the count of three!" She continued

"1… 2… 3!" they took their knifes, and drove them into the beast.

The beast let out one loud roar, falling down.

"Well that's that done" Asuka said, looking at Rei, with an angry look.

"Next time WONDERGIRL leave the ordering of Shinji to me!"

"Why?" Rei answered, looking puzzled, not quite understanding why she wanted control over Ikari that much.

"Because… well… JUST BECAUSE OKAY?"

"I don't understand that" Rei answered "Ikari-kun should be able to control himself, without receiving orders. No need for you to control him"

"SHUT UP DOLL! HE'S MINE!" She said, angrily, blushing when she realized she had said too much.

"Uhm. Asuka?" Shinji started, blushing but also looking a bit happy "What did you mean by that?"

Asuka, blushing red, looked at him, without anger in her eyes and said "Well... You know… CONCENTRATE ON THAT ANGEL!" She was blushing so red that it was a surprise she didn't explode.

Misato lifted an eyebrow and looked at Ritsuko.

"Not quite what I expected from Asuka" Misato said.

"We might want to keep an eye on tha…" "NO! If they want to get together, they should!" Misato yelled back angry.

"MISATO!" Asuka yelled in unison with Shinji, both red from embarrassment, and anger.

"Well I was just… CONCENTRATE ON THAT ANGEL!"

The angel, had just raised itself up, and let out a horrific roar.

It then grabbed Shinji, and took him into a crushing hug.

"NO! ARGGGHHHH!" Asuka scram, charge at the beast. "GIVE ME SHINJI BACK!"

"What is going on with Asuka today?" Misato asked.

"I don't know, but her sync-rate just went up by 40 points" "amazing!" Misato said.

Meanwhile in the Eva 01…

'I wonder what that was all about, with Asuka. It would seem she actually likes me. But… that can't be true. She's never nice to me. But then again… Am I just clinging on to empty hope?'

Suddenly he saw a light in the darknes of the Angels hug.

He saw a knife cutting the angel, and he noticed something red.

'Asuka? No… wait. Is that?'

"ASUKA! I FOUND THE MAIN CORE! THE OTHER WERE JUST DECOYS! I'M GOING FOR IT" Shinji yelled, while he crawled towards the core looking like jewel.

"I HEAR YOU! GRAB MY PROGKNIFE!" Asuka yelled back, throwing in her progknife through the hole she had cut in the beast.

Shinji saw the knife coming towards him, and grabbed it easily, turned it around to point upwards, and drew the knife in the beasts core.

Meanwhile Unit 00 with Rei in it had been distracting the Angel, running back and forth, avoiding the Angels attacks, stabbing it with her knife whenever possible.

"GET YOUR AT-FIELDS UP! IT'S THE REAL CORE" They heard Shinji yell, before they heard him scream an inhuman scream as he drove the knife in to the hilt.

BOOOOOOM! (not very showing but none the less a good description :D)

The Angle exploded, and left only massive amounts of red LCL.

Underneath, they saw Unit 01 raising, with its arms hanging down its sides.

"Alright, good work kids" Misato said, only to be interrupted by Asukas angry face popping up at the commsystem "WE'RE NOT KIDS!"

And here we leave them… please please PLEASE leave a review, as I want to get better.

And please also write to me at: for suggestion for the storyline, fixes, grammar errors, and the other stuff you've been swearing about reading this chapter :D


	4. Going for dinner

FIRST OFF! I don't own ANYTHING of the Neon Genesis universe! This all belong to Gainax, and their respective distributors.

Btw ( " " ) means someone said it, ( ' ') meaning someone thought it!

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

When they were out of their Evas, and stood posing in front of Misato, Misato noticed a strange thing.

Asuka, clearly couldn't keep her eyes of Rei. She looked quite angry, and also a bit disappointed.

"Asuka, is something wrong?" Misato asked.

Asukas eyes snapped back at Misato, looking puzzled.

"Na.. Nah, everythings fine. I guess" She muttered.

Shinji looked at Asuka, with a thankfull smile.

Asuka looked at him and said "What now baka? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Hey! That can wait 'till we're home!" Misato said.

Ritsuko came nodding up towards them.

"Asuka, what happened?" Ritsuko asked.

"Your Sync-ratio went up by 40 points"

Asuka looked happy, but also startet to blush.

"Ohh" Ritsoku said, looking at Asuka.

"You're in love with Shinji"

"Wha… WHAT?"

Shinji looked like he was about to faint. Asuka on the other hand just gave a wild stare, before she ran down to the womans locker room.

Shinji looking quite embarrassed looked after Asuka.

Misato grinned and laughed together with the rest of the Nerv HQ crew.

"Aye kids, get out of the suits, dinners on me!" Misato said, still laughing.

Shinji, Rei, and Ritsuko all looked quite terrified, and you could even hear a loud scream of agony coming from Asuka.

"No no no, I'm inviting you out for dinner!"

A loud sound of air could be heard, as they all breathed out, looking relieved.

"jeez…" Misato said, looking a tad bit angry.

When they all were ready to go, they went to a Chinese restaurant, all looking happy. All thinking how it might have been, had Misato had to do the cooking.

Asuka was going behind the others, thinking to herself.

'Do I love the baka? That can't be right. Why would I love such a spineless wimp? It JUST doesn't make sense.'

She looked ahead and saw that Shinji were looking irritated by something.

'Why is he looking irritated at me for? I didn't do anything… Did i?'

Shinji, stopped and waited for her, smiling.

"Sooooo Asuka… uhmm… I don't really know how to ask you this… but…" he started, smiling an innocent smile.

"Spit it out already baka!" Asuka answered, wishing to herself that she could just disappear into thin air.

"Nawww, look, the new couple having an argument!" they heard Misato say.

"I do not think that pilot Ikari and Pilot Soyou is a couple." They heard Rei say, obviously defending them.

"for them to be a couple, they would have to hold hands, as far as books have told me."

Misatos answer to that went unnoticed as Asuka started thinking.

'Oh no! Now I have to thank that doll, for defending us… or… I could play along! And save my honor. But… that would mean I would have to hold that stupid baka… or maybe even kissing him… but then again, he is very cute…'

"Asuka? Earth to Asuka, is there somewhere there" Shinji said, waving a hand in front of Asuka.

Asuka snapped out of it, and smiled at him, without even thinking.

Shinji looked afraid at first, because a smile from Asuka usually meant punishment or something worse. But he quickly relaxed and smiled back at her, a nice smile, he usually only smiled while being with Rei.

Asuka looked surprised, but also happy, until she realized what she was doing.

And here we leave them… Kind of a cliffhanger. I need to find out, if I want AsukaxShinji to be couple or if Asuka should just be the bitch she usually are. 'Till next time my readers! All 5 of you:D

please please PLEASE leave a R&R (Review and Rating) as I want to get better.

And please also write to me at: for suggestion for the storyline, fixes, grammar errors, and the other stuff you've been swearing about reading this chapter :D


	5. Dinner

Chapter 5

FIRST OFF! I don't own ANYTHING of the Neon Genesis universe! This all belong to Gainax, and their respective distributors.  
>Btw ( " " ) means someone said it, ( ' ') meaning someone thought it!<br>Hope you enjoy!  
>Chapter 5<p>

As they came into the restaurant, Asuka asked Rei if they could talk a bit.  
>Rei looked puzzled, and so did the rest of the group, but she agreed, and the rest of the group continued on towards a free table, which would fit the rather sizeable group of 6 people. Well that's of cause including Pen-Pen, Misato's pet penguin.<br>"I just want to… This is so hard! I'm… sorry, for being upset about you… ordering Shinji around… it's just-"  
>"No need, pilot Soryu, I might not have feelings for Shinji-kun, but I still understand enough from the books I've read to understand how love affects you."<br>"Hoooold on now! I don't love Shi-"  
>"You do" Rei said, with a small smile. "You may not want to admit it, but you have. Everyone seems to have noticed, except for Shinji-kun. Pilot Soryu, we should go get food, instead of talking. My body is starving." She started to turn away, and had done half a turn when Asuka said something again.<br>"Uhm, Rei?" "Yes?" Rei said, turning to face Asuka again. "Thanks… for defending us out there" "No need pilot Soryu, that's what friends are for. Or so I have read."  
>Asuka looked at Rei turn around and thought to herself.<br>'Maybe she's not such a doll after all… I might HAVE to spend some time with her, trying to get through that hard shell of hers… But once I do, maybe I can gain a good friend in her…'

Rei and Asuka went to the table where the others were sitting.  
>"What was that all about" Misato asked, grinning from a joke Pen-Pen had just told. (The penguin can't actually talk, but it's very intelligent and can make hand signs, to talk for it.)<br>"Pilot Soryu wanted to apologize for her outburst during the fight against the angel, and for me defending her and Shinji, when you were… teasing I believe it's called?"  
>Asuka instantly got as red as her hair, and looked down into the table.<br>She felt a hand grabbing hers under table, and she looked to see who's hand I was.  
>'Wow this feels nice' Shinji thought to himself, as he grabbed Asuka's hand under the table. 'Got to make sure she doesn't find out I'm holding her hand, or she might explode though' he looked at Asuka, and saw that she knew it was him holding her hand. She smiled at him, looking happy.<br>Shinji's heart went nuts, hammering towards his chest, and moving all blood towards his face.  
>"What's wrong Shinji?" Misato asked, looking at him with a grin. "Thinking some naughty thoughts?" Her grin grew wider.<br>"What are naughty thoughts?" Rei asked.  
>"Uhm. Well you see…" Misato said, looking around at the group helplessly.<br>The others laughed at her problem, all looking happy, that it was not them needing to explain it to Rei.

While Misato was explaining, Asuka leaned near Shinji's ear, and whispered to him.  
>"We need to talk when we get back home. And don't let go of my hand. I like this very much" in the end she squeezed Shinji's hand, and smiled a puzzling smile.<br>"So if I think about me and Ikari-kun having sex, it is a naughty thought?" They heard Rei say.  
>"WHAT?" Asuka and Shinji said nearly at the same time, both getting red in the face, but not of the same reasons.<br>"Hahaha, you look cute Shinji! Yes it is Rei" Misato said, grinning happily, now that the nearly hopeless job, of explaining naughtiness to Rei had passed.

Rei looked a bit puzzled.  
>"When i think of sex with Ikari-kun, it makes me feel nice. Is it that normal?"<br>"Well well. Asuka, seems like you have competition" Misato said, grinning, but also looking at Rei, absorbing in the girls face. "Yes Rei it is normal for someone to feel like that, if the person you imagine sex with, is a person you like"  
>"I... Think I understand" Rei said, looking around, blushing under everyone's eyes.<p>

'I wonder, if Asuka can keep Shinji or if Rei might get him'  
>Ritsoku thought to herself.<p>

'And I wonder if Asuka really is in love with Shinji… Well, one way to find out… And that is to wait…'

"Hey Misato?" Ritsoku said "Where's the food? It seems to be taking an awful lot of time for them to make it… I'm starving" "me too!" Pen-Pen seemed to say, flapping its wings hopelessly.

'Hmm… I DO WANT Shinji… But is it love? Maybe I should speak with Hikari tomorrow…' Asuka thought.

"Well… It usually helps ORDERING the food, before expecting it" Misato said, grinning.

In her hand she had a menu, filled with delicious food.

"Hmm… Let's see… I'll have a Double Beef Burger… and 2 glasses of beer" Misato said, looking happy.

While the others were ordering, Misato noticed Shinji and Asuka only had one hand up on the desk.

'Wonder were the other is… NO! THEY CAN'T BE!' She looked at them with a look of fury on her face.

"Shinji? What are you doing under the table?" Misato asked Shinji, looking at him quite angry, not knowing what was really going on.

She didn't quite know what was going on, but she had her own idea.

Shinji immediately went blushing red, within a moment's notice, and so did Asuka.

"N-Nothing!" Shinji said, blood rushing towards his face. Asuka were also looking quite red, but she still had the guts to stand up against Misato.

"Just what are you implying Misato?" She asked looking quite embarrassed.

"YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHAT I'M IMPLYING! KEEP YOUR HANDS UP ON THE TABLE AT _ALL _TIMES!" She yelled at her.

"O-okay" Shinji said, looking to Asuka, saying with his impression to stop it at that.

Finally the food arrived, and they all started eating happily, goofing in food.

None could beat Asuka when she was hungry. She was a flurry of hands, fork and knife, and mouth, ordering 2 more times, before the others were finished eating their dinner.

The others could only look at her eat, with a look between impressed, and disgusted.

"I will have to go now" Rei said, looking at the others with her emotionless face.

"Me and Shinji could follow you home, COULDN'T WE SHINJI?" Asuka said, staring at Shinji, with a very clear look of death in her eyes, should he refuse.

"Su-Sure" Shinji stuttered.

The 3 pilots got up, thanked for the food, and went for the door, to grab their stuff.

Rei looked at Asuka, not knowing how to thank her.

"Don't think about it… Rei" Asuka said, looking at Rei with happiness in her face.

'I wonder what this feeling is. Could it be… love? It sure feels like the books I have read about the subject" Rei thought to herself, still without an expression on her face.

Once they were out, Asuka grabbed Reis hand, to the surprise of both Shinji and Rei, and hold it tight, looking happy. She then looked at Shinji, nodding towards her hand she held out towards him.

Shinji swallowed, and thought 'I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away!'

Grabbing her hand, he felt her weave her fingers in between hers, and he liked it very much.

'Why is she doing this? I don't quite understand. But. I guess she'll tell me later, once we get home… I just hope… she doesn't reject me again…' Shinji thought to himself, not noting that they were taking a large detour.

Asuka were walking looking at her feet, thinking.

'I guess, that I want Shinji for myself, so I better made that clear to Wondergirl! But I don't want to push Wondergirl away… How am I going to put it?'

Suddenly she felt her hand being squeezed tightly, and she looked at her hand.

Rei had squeezed it, and were now looking at her, signaling that they were at her apartment.

"I wish to talk to you, Pilot Soryu" Rei said, nodding towards her apartment.

"Uhm. Alright. Shinji? Could you wait here?" Asuka asked, giving him another innocent smile, but with a naughty look in her eyes.

"Sure thing" he said. 'I guess'

Asuka and Rei went up into Rei's apartment, and Rei surprised Asuka once more, by grabbing her by the shoulders, and looking her deep in the eyes.

"I will not make a move on Pilot Ikari. I love him but- "YOU WHAT?" Asuka were flaring up, starting to get pissed. "Let me finish Pilot Soryu. I love Pilot Ikari, but NOT in the way you think. The love I feel for Ikari, is the love of a guardian. I will do my best to protect him. I only wish you to understand that I feel nothing in the way of Ikari, as you do." Rei said, still looking Asuka in the eyes with determination.

"I-I-I only want the best for him, and I'm willing to do anything in my power to ensure that he only gets the best. I-I guess, that you are the best for him right now, but I warn you Pilot Soryu" Rei said, fire suddenly in her eyes. "If you somehow hurt Shinji again, I will rip you to pieces."

In the end, her emotionless face had turned red with anger, making her usual nice looking face, into somewhat a demonic expression.

"I-I won't… I only want the best for Shinji too. I… I think I love him, Rei" Asuka said, not looking away from Rei's red eyes.

"Well I'm glad that we can agree on that Pilot Soryu" "Please call me Asuka, and drop the Pilot, it's too formal" Asuka said, smiling to Rei .

"Friends?" Asuka said, extending her hand towards Rei.

Rei looked surprised, but she quickly regained her focus, took Asuka hand, and said "Friends… Asuka"

Suddenly she smiled "If you stop calling me doll and Wondergirl, I'll be your friend"

Asuka drew a relived breath realizing that it wasn't a very hard request Rei had for her.

"I'll stop it, I promise. If not for my own sake, then for Shinji's as he is a friend of yours"

Asuka hugged Rei, and went out the door, leaving behind a very puzzled Rei.

'What is this feeling? How come so many different feelings are giving to me, all of a sudden?' Rei thought, sitting down on her bed. 'This is the same feeling I have with Ika-Shinji… Do I also love Sory-Asuka' Rei looked out of the window, without seeing anything.

Shinji however, had just listened to his SDAT-Player. He took it with him everywhere.

Therefore he didn't hear Asuka sneak up behind him.

Out of nowhere, he felt hands grabbing him, folding on his chest.

A strange sensation went over him, and he gasped, as a feeling off completeness filled him up. He knew the hands belonged to Asuka.

"Sooo. Shinji. Should we go home?" Asuka said, with a honey dripping voice, not letting go off his chest.

"Well… Yeah I guess so…" He answered, pulling out of her embrace, standing up.

"Aww your no fun…" Asuka said, but not in her usual teasing voice. This was more of a loving voice.

"What were you expecting? That I suggested that we went into the park, and humped up against a tree?"

Shinji asked, blushing at the thought.

"Hey! No perverted thoughts yet! Or you won't be getting ANYTHING from me" Asuka answered.

Her face was also red, blushing at the thought of them doing something like that.

They then turned around, heading home. They were holding hands again, Asuka weaving her fingers into Shinjis.

If Asuka is a bit out of character, I'm sorry. But we all know she's not such a bitch. I think, at this point it would be good to open up her character, and let her open up a bit more, to Rei. Write if you don't find this a good idea, and I JUST might change her back to the bitch she usually is. It's just, that she is my favorite character, and I know that she isn't such a bitch, it's just a shell. If you think I broke down her shell to fast, please tell me, and I'll do something about it. And if you've read through all this, I'm going to reward you! I'm going to tell you what is going to happen in the next chapter:D

Well in next chapter, there'll be a small lemon scene, for all you guys out there *winks*

Another battle (Just what kind of battle?:D), and the new couple will have to work hard. (but not in the way you think. Or is it?) (I love these small notes, I LOVE IT! :D) 

And please also write to me at: for suggestion for the storyline, fixes, grammar errors, and the other stuff you've been swearing about reading this chapter :D

C YA Hopefully at chapter 6 out of hopefully 30…

Oh and if you could PLEASE leave a review, I would be the happiest man in the world! (yup, I have no life, and FaceBook – Twitter isn't really my style:D)


	6. Home, Sweet Home

FIRST OFF! I don't own ANYTHING of the Neon Genesis universe! This all belong to Gainax, and their respective distributors.  
>Btw ( " " ) means someone said it, ( ' ') meaning someone thought it!<br>Hope you enjoy!  
>Chapter 6<p>

Going hand in hand, the young couple went home, taking them only 10 minutes, much to the dislike of Asuka. She liked walking in hand with Shinji, and wanted the walk to last forever.

She had a secret plan, which Shinji knew nothing off.

"Uhm. Asuka? Why are you so nice all of sudden?"

"Well… you see… I-I first want to apologize for being such a jerk. I finally realize that for me and you to fit together, I'll be the one to change."

She looked at him all gloomy, with small tears in the corner of her eyes.

"And… I think… I think I love you Shinji" She said the last out really fast, looking down at her feet, waiting for his rejection.

What he did, almost gave Asuka a heart attack.

(do note, that they didn't actually move ANYWHERE. Asuka made sure, that this walk was to take AS LONG AS POSIBLE. So they were just walking around Rei's apartment building.)

Meanwhile, Misato were still having a blast with Ritsoku.

They were still talking about the look that Asuka had sent Shinji. At first, it might seem a bit challenging, maybe even controlling. But Misato and Ritsoku had seen through it. The look were the look of pleading love.

Something neither lady's had expected to show up on Asuka face, considering she sent it to Shinji.

"Ahh well, I guess we should congratulate them. They deserve a bit of happiness. If not, then just to relax."

Ritsoku said, looking at Misato, amused.

"Yeah I know… But, I'm not sure Asuka knows what she is doing. If she rejects him once more, Shinji will break down, and properly lose the will to live, forever."

Misato said, not looking all too happy with the new situation.

"Well you'll have to keep an eye on them anyways. We can't have one of our pilots being pregnant now, can we?"

Ritsoku said, again looking quite amused.

"You don't think they would?"

Misato looked at Ritsoku in horrer.

"I-I think I need to go home, fast! Thank you for coming to dinner" Misato said, rushing out of the door, grabbing her car keys.

Asuka's brain was totally down.

Her heart was beating 10 times faster than what it had, during the latest Angel battle.

She was paralyzed.

All she could was stand. Stand and melt.

Misato drove more irresponsible than ever, to get home, expecting the kids to be having sex.

But when she got in, she realized, that neither were home yet.

Quickly she picked up her phone, and dialed in Rei's number.

After about 2 rings, the phone was answered.

"Hello?" Rei said.

"Rei! Do you know where Shinji and Asuka are?" Misato nearly yelled.

After about 15 seconds Rei answered.

"Yes. They are outside my building, kissing. It seems as if Shinji is kissing Asuka"

"HE'S WHAT? Nevermind that, thank you. Could you tell the lovebirds to get home ASAP?"

Misato said, grinning wildly.

"ASAP? What's that?"

Rei sounded confused.

"Well ASAP stands for As Soon As Possible."

"I'll tell them ASAP to be home ASAP then"

"Thank you. See you tomorrow Rei" –CLICK-

Asuka were having the time of her life. The boy she loved, were kissing her. AND grabbing her ass. Now that was something which could make the Redheaded German blush. And it wasn't just a regular kiss. THIS WAS A FRENCH KISS! And he was doing it ALL right. Low moaning could be heard from Asuka, as she let her thoughts go, and just enjoyed the kiss.

Suddenly Shinji broke of the kiss, seeing that Rei were heading towards them. Asuka however didn't care, and grabbed him by the neck kissing him again, with all her love, giving him the most passionate kiss, he had ever had during his life. He gasped, as he felt one of her hands on his chest, the other running up and down his neck.

"Shinji? Asuka? I was told to tell you to get home ASAP by Commander Katsuragi"

They broke of the kiss, both gasping for air.

They did not let go of each other however.

"Yeah, I guess we are going home now?" Shinji said gasping, looking at Asuka.

"Yeah, let's go home" Asuka said still panting for air.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Shinji and Asuka" Rei said, winking at them, before turning around and walking back to her apartment.

Shinji and Asuka were frozen still in their strange position.

"Did-Did she just WINK at us?" Asuka said, in a shocked voice.

"I-I think so, yeah!" Shinji said, looking as shocked as Asuka sounded.

"Shinji? Let's go home!" Asuka grabbed his hand, and dragged him of in the direction of Misato's apartment.

After 10 minutes' walk the young couple was home.

When they entered they saw, that Misato apparently had tried staying up for them, but had fallen asleep in front of the TV.

Shinji looked at Misato with love, and grabbed a blanket, throwing it over her, to cover her for the night.

Asuka quickly went for the bathroom, to initiate her plan. Operation "Fluffy Pluffy" were initiated at optimal timing.

Once she was finished preparing for the operation, she went to her room.

Shinji then took the bathroom to get finished, and once he were, he went for his bedroom to sleep.

Right about when he was falling asleep, he heard his door open.

Soon after, someone stepped in, closed the door, and went bare footed towards his bed.

He could feel his sheet being pulled off, and someone landing behind him.

He noticed that he had stopped breathing, and gasped for air. He then heard a soft laughter behind him.

"Try and breathe poor boy. I didn't mean to kill you" Asuka said, snuggling up against his back.

He felt her hands running up and down his chest.

He could only moan, at the feeling of her hands.

"Mind if I sleep in here tonight?" He heard Asuka say.

"N-No, feel free to" He answered.

They soon drifted off to sleep.

Misato awoke at around 2 am.

She looked around, and noticed that Asuka and Shinji had made it home.

But she also saw that Asuka's door was not entirely closed, which seemed strange, considering how much that girl would yell up about Shinji being a pervert.

She opened the door, and looked inside Asukas room, and saw absolutely nothing. There were no one in the room.

'Oh no…' She thought, running towards Shinji's room.

She slammed the door open, and starred at what she saw. Shinji, embracing Asuka. Both lying close to each other, and both with bliss imprinted on their faces.

Her sudden slam of the door, however woke the sleeping couple up, and they both looked at Misato, shocked.

"*yawn* Misato, what is going on?" Shinji said, still half sleeping.

"WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED?" She yelled at them, her fury disappearing when she saw they both were still having their clothes on.

"Well…" Asuka started, blushing a deep crimson red.

"Relax relax, we weren't doing ANYTHING at all!" Asuka said, when she realized what Misato was afraid of.

"What?" Shinji said, starting to look puzzled.

"She thought we were… Doing IT" Asuka said, blushing into an even deeper red color.

"IT?" Shinji said, looking more and more puzzled.

"Sex" Asuka said, now blushing so deep into red, that it filled her entire face.

Suddenly Shinji's face exploded, (literally exploded. Or well, his nose did, as he got a nose bleed) and blood went everywhere.

"SHINJI!" Asuka yelled, quickly grabbing him, and throwing his down downwards, to stop the blood squirting out of his nose.

Misato had meanwhile ran out to grab some paper, to soak up all the blood.

When she came back, she was once more astonished by how much Asuka were willing to do for Shinji.

Her nightdress were red with Shinji's blood, and yet she didn't seem like she cared. She kept her focus on Shinji.

"Here, I got some paper" Misato said, reaching out the paper towards Asuka.

Asuka quickly grabbed the paper, not before sending Misato a very angry look.

While Asuka were cleaning Shinji face free of all the blood, Misato asked her again.

"What were you doing in here in the first place Asuka?"

"I were sleeping, until a CERTAIN person decided to blow up my boyfriends face… WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING! You would have noticed that, immediately, as Shinji's face would probably blow up, did I even suggest it…" Asuka were still looking a bit angry.

"I'm sorry… but still? Why were you in here Asuka?" Misato said, actually looking a bit sorry. But not to much.

"I… I wanted to sleep with Shinji… NOT IN THAT WAY! Just-Just be near him. I won't push him away again, but I have no guarantee he won't push me away. So… I just… want to be as close to him as possible, as he might dump me soon… I want to have a moment of bliss to think back too, a moment of happiness"

Asuka said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mpflr! Idfg Lofre Yoiug!" Shinji said, unable to speak due to Asuka holding his face as much upwards as possible.

"Shush shush, Shinji. I'll let you too sleep together then- BUT! We are going to have a VERY serious talk tomorrow!" Misato said, smiling at Asuka.

"Okay, fine. Whatever"

Asuka said, without moving her eyes from Shinji. He were feeling better, as he now moved his face back to a more 'normal' position, and smiled faintly at Asuka.

"I'm not very good with that kind of stuff… I… I easily get overexcited…"

Shinji said, blushing still, even though he was pretty much out of blood.

They heard the door closed, and someone walking off. Misato had left the room, and were heading for her own room.

"Well well, then let's try something else" Asuka said, with a seductive voice.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Shinji said, sounding both intrigued and worried.

"I'll let you touch" Asuka said, with a small smile, and a very seductive look in her eyes.

"Touch?" Shinji said, looking quite confused.

"Yeah you know" Asuka said, still smiling. "Close your eyes. Don't worry, it won't hurt"

As Shinji closed his eyes, he could hear something open. Then he felt a hand, moving his hand.

And then, out of nowhere, he felt something very very soft in his hand.

He quickly grabbed it softly, and heard a moan from Asuka.

"Asuka? What is this?" Shinji said, not knowing what else to say.

"Less talk, more touching" Asuka moaned, her whole body tense.

"Asuka, I mpfr!" Asuka had suddenly leaned forward and kissed him, tenderly.

He opened his eyes, and noticed Asuka breast were hanging free, teasing him to touch them.

"Go ahead" Asuka said, closing her eyes, in expectance of what he would do.

He pulled his shirt off, and smiled, hearing her gasping.

She was eyeing his stomach very much.

He weren't very muscular, but it was enough for him to have, what seemed like a good start towards a Six Pack.

He grabbed her, pulling her into an embrace, and they then went to sleep that way.

Meanwhile, Misato.

'Wonder what made her change that much? What did Shinji do? This is quite weird (I know, I know, using the word quite quite too much!) But, if they are happy, I guess I shouldn't stand in the way, for their love.'

She shifted her position, to a nicer position.

Atleast a nicer position for Aida, who were watching her, taping her sleep…

Please write to me at: for suggestion for the storyline, fixes, grammar errors, and the other stuff you've been swearing about reading this chapter :D

C YA Hopefully at chapter 7 out of hopefully 30+?…

Oh and if you could PLEASE leave a review, I would be the happiest man in the world! (yup, I have no life, and FaceBook – Twitter isn't really my style:D)


	7. The Awakening

FIRST OFF! I don't own ANYTHING of the Neon Genesis universe! This all belong to Gainax, and their respective distributors.  
>Btw ( " " ) means someone said it, ( ' ') meaning someone thought it!<br>Hope you enjoy!

YAY YAY YAY! REVIEWS! YAY YAY YAY!

I would like to thank you for reviewing!

First off, I would like to thank: AngelNo13Bardiel !

English is indeed my second language (Danish being my first)

The thing is, it was planned the whole AxS rush, which you will find out soon. It's part of the plot, and also part of the name of the title! (not to expose too much :D)

And I will of cause try to improve!

AND make the chapters longer. Somehow I fail at making the last 2 more than 2000 words.

And a thank you to daTerminator !

I'm going off the TV series as well, and yes Shinji doesn't have that much backbone in the TV series.

But you will find out soon enough, why he suddenly has so much backbone.

And thank you, I will keep writing this in my own style.

But I will say, that some of the things you read, I have gotten from a mixture of the other great unfinished FanFics at .

I also want to say, that whenever you give me constructive criticism in a review (or a mail) I'll try to improve what you found was a bit flawed.

Chapter 7

When Misato woke up, she quickly stumbled to her feet, and raced out into the hall way.

She was afraid, that Shinji and Asuka might have been awake enough, to do stuff.

Once out in the hallway, she slowly opened the door to Shinji's room.

Asuka were still fast asleep.

But Shinji were looking straight at her, motioning to her, to be quiet.

He smiled, and not one of his apologizing smiles, but a smile of nothing, but utter happiness.

His entire face lit up, showing an amazingly beautiful side of him.

Asuka moaned in her sleep, and turned grabbed him, pulling his face closer to her breasts.

"Uhm… Asuka?" Shinji said, slowly trying to wake her up.

"Uhm… Just five minutes more… It feels so nice…" She answered, not entirely awake yet.

Misato just smiled. She then motioned that she would be right back.

'Wonder what she is doing' Shinji thought to himself.

He didn't have to wait long.

Misato entered, holding a giant piece of cardboard, which on it read:

SLEEP FOR AS LONG AS YOU LIKE

YOU'VE DESERVED IT

:-)

JUST NO PERVERTED STUFF WHILE I'M AWAY?

After reading the 'sign' he blushed, but nodded at Misato.

Misato kept smiling, while she closed the door, and went to change into her official NERV clothing.

Once that was done, she quietly opened the front door, and went out.

Meanwhile Shinji drifted off to sleep again.

2 hours later, Shinji's bedroom.

Asuka awoke, wondering where she were.

She quickly remembered.

Shinji were still fast asleep, much to the dislike of Asuka.

But then again, he did lose a lot of blood yesterday.

She thought back, while smiling a bit.

She could get used to it.

Feeling a bit sleepy still, she laid her head back on Shinji's chest, and soon drifted off to sleep.

They both awoke a few hours later.

There was an awkward silence, as neither knew what to say.

Asuka were still lying half naked on top of Shinji, pushing breast flat against his chest.

And Shinji's body reacted to that. So much, that Asuka felt it touch her leg.

"Shinji?" Asuka said, blushing red, looking away from him.

"Yes?" Shinji answered, smiling.

"What part of your body is it touching my leg?" Asuka said, a bit teasing, but also a bit embarrassed.

She hadn't quite expected such a reaction from Shinji.

Shinji blushed deeply, and didn't know what to say.

"Uhm… we-well, you see…" He stuttered, blushing deeper and deeper.

"Thought it might be that part… I'll go take shower… Get control over it, will you?" Asuka said, teasingly, still blushing.

"Ri-Right" Shinji stuttered, blushing redder and redder.

Asuka went in her room to get some clothes, but all she could think off, was Shinji's reacting to her being topless. Therefore it took her entire 10 minutes before she had gathered the amount of clothes needed to get dressed.

She quickly undressed, and grabbed a towel, which she covered herself with.

Asuka then slowly opened her door and looked outside. She sure as hell shouldn't be surprise by that Baka.

'Wonder what that Baka of a boyfriend I have is doing'

She just thought that thought to end, before she clasped her hand up over her mouth.

Thoughts began roaming around in her mind

'Do I really think of him as my boyfriend? I thought? But that can't be! No way! I WON'T STAND FOR IT!'

She roared, and leapt for the bathroom, not knowing that Pen-Pen had been up for quite a while.

So when she opened the door, she was met by a "SQAWK!" and a penguin running out through the door.

Asuka leapt into the air, and fell straight to her butt.

The towel had also flown of her, so now she was completely naked.

And of cause, as the gentleman Shinji is, he went out to see what had happened.

You can imagine the sight that awaited him. And properly also the smack he received for looking at her.

*SMACK*

He felt a foot tramping him in the face.

"BAKA SHINJI! WAKE UP!"

*SMACK*

He felt the foot again.

"Auch! Asuka! Just 5 minutes more!" Shinji said groggy.

"5 minutes more and you won't have enough time to make our breakfast! NOW MOVE IT!"

*SMACK*

Again the foot.

I'll just stop it here, to make sure you follow what is going on.

Shinji, DOESN'T have shit for a backbone, the last 6 chapters all happened in a dream he was having.

(quite the dream though :D)

Asuka is still a bitch, Rei is still, well. Rei. And Pen-Pen is still… well Pen-Pen!:D

And without further ado:

Shinji sighed.

It had been a really good dream, where everything just worked out for him.

He had backbone, a perfect Angel battle, and he had even touched Asuka's breast.

'Ah well, all good things come to an end…'

He thought to himself, as he got up, and dressed.

He frowned when he saw what time it was.

Indeed, 5 more minutes and he wouldn't have time enough to make their breakfasts.

He hurried up, grabbed his school uniform, and quickly pulled in on, and ran out in the kitchen to make their breakfasts.

While he was getting it ready, he sneaked a look on Asuka.

'Wonder if it really would feel like that, with her…' "What are you looking at Baka?

Asuka had obviously seen him looking at her, as she now where sitting staring at him, with a small smile on her face, looking like she knew EXACTLY what he were looking at.

"No-Nothing! I-I were just wondering…" He stuttered, leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

"Wondering what Baka?" Asuka said, still smiling her small smile.

"Nothing…" Shinji said, lowering his voice.

"Here" He then said, giving her her wrapped up breakfast.

"'bout time Baka" She said annoyed.

They quickly ran out the door, and were soon running towards the school.

As usual Asuka were a few paces in front of him, almost like she didn't want to be seen with him.

'Wonder what's on her mind. She seems quite pissed for some reason.'

Shinji thought, feeling his body scream for him to stop.

'Guess I'm not in the best of forms, as of late. Maybe I should start running. I could certainly use it'

And before he knew it, he was at the school. He quickly raced up the stairs, and went into his classroom, mere seconds before the bell rang.

"Just in time Ikari. You should try not to be so late next time!" He's teacher said, before turning his back to Shinji.

Shinji let out a sigh, knowing how close he had been to getting scolded.

He saw that Asuka were already sitting at her table, looking at him in defiance.

SIT! She motioned to him.

He noticed that everybody was staring at him, excluding the teacher, who were going on about his ramblings of Second Impact, as usual.

He went for his seat, and sat down.

Everybody seemed to have lost interest in him, and were playing games on their laptops.

He got his laptop out, and booted it up.

The teacher seemed to not notice anyone, as he was going on in his rambling.

Frankly Shinji were getting sick and tired of this cover up story.

Once his laptop was up and running, he booted up the chatting program everybody in class was using.

The chat room went silence, when they noticed he had logged on.

Unfortunately, Asuka weren't logged on.

Shinji looked up, and saw that everybody was watching him again.

He quickly ducked behind his laptop, and wrote.

(I know it's not recommended to write it like this, but I chose to do so, so I'm sorry, but you'll have to live with it ;) )

_Shinji - What is it?_

_Touji – What's up with Asuka?_

_Shinji – Is that why everybody is staring at me?_

_Aida – Ye, I believe it is… Do you know what she said? _(nope I meant for him to say "ye" :D)

_Shinji – No, what?_

_Touji – Aida, don't… He'll know soon enough…_

_Aida – Alright Touji, but still. I think he would be most save if we told him, so he could prepare himself._

_Touji – I know he would, but that wouldn't be as much fun when-_

Asuka logged on.

_Asuka – What's up?_

_Touji – Nothing really._

_Aida – We'll just be leaving I think._

The entire class logged of, soon after.

_Asuka – Baka, what was all that about?_

_Shinji – Something about you saying stuff, when you came into class this morning._

Shinji looked up, and caught Asuka's eye, looking puzzled at him.

She shook her head in what seemed disbelief.

_Asuka – Just ignore it._

_Shinji – Why?_

_Asuka – Anta Baka? Because I tell you to!_

_Shinji – And? I want to know what you said!_

Asuka logged off.

Shinji were now the only one in the chat room.

Shinji glared at Asuka's back for the rest of class, hoping to catch her when class ended.

But when the bell rang, Asuka leapt to her feet, and raced to the door, leaving behind an astonished Shinji.

He looked at Touji and Aida, who shrugged their shoulders.

Then he looked at Hikari, who motioned him to go catch up with her.

'Why can't things be easy with her…' Shinji thought to himself, as he began running after Asuka.

He found her near the gym hall, where she were sitting, holding her legs up tight to her body.

She looked up once she heard him, but else took no notice of his presence.

"Asuka I-"

"Don't Baka" She fended him off.

"But I-"

"Shut it Baka" She fended him off again.

"Let me-"

"ANTA BAKA? SHUT UP!" She suddenly exploded rising to her feet, properly to smack him.

And so she did.

*SMACK*

He fell backwards, falling on his butt.

He's face showed no sign of that he had felt the pain, as pain inflicted to him by Asuka, were just something you have to feel every day.

"Asuka, could you at least-"

"ANTA BAKA!" She scram at him, kicking him in the stomach, before turning.

She were already walking back, when Shinji finally got himself convinced that she would hit anymore.

'At least not now' he thought to himself, smiling in pain to himself.

He picked himself up, and got up. He waited for his dizziness to stop, and once it did, he went walking towards the school again.

Upon entering the classroom, everybody was looking at him again. That is, except for Asuka, who were looking down at her desk.

He apologized to the teacher for being late, and went for his seat.

There he waited 5 minutes, for the pain to turn into something a bit more controllable.

He was still feeling the kick in the stomach, and quite frankly, he was going to tell Asuka straight once they got home.

He then turned his laptop on again, and turned the chat program on.

Shinji logged on.

_Aida – Shinji, what happened?_

_Aida – Did she attack you?_

_Aida – You look like shit mate!_

_Hikari – Aida, relax! I'm sure Shinji will tell, if he wants to._

_Touji – Nope, I don't think he would!_

_Shinji – It was nothing._

_Touji – It sure doesn't seem like nothing!_

_Aida – I agree with Touji on this one! Asuka seemed quite upset when she came back in._

_Hikari – Stop bothering Shinji, and concentrate on class!_

Hikari logged off.

_Touji – I guess she is right…_

_Aida – better do as she says, ey Touji *Winks*_

_Touji – What's that suppose to mean?_

Aida logged off.

_Touji – GODDAMN YOU AIDA!_

Touji logged off.

Shinji were now again, totally alone in the chat room, and he didn't like it.

Nobody were telling him anything.

Seconds before he closed down the program, something caught his eye.

Ayanami logged on.

Shinji were starring at the screen, until he saw that Rei had written to him.

_Ayanami – What is wrong with Pilot Soryu?_

_Shinji – I'm not quite sure myself. She won't talk about it._

_Ayanami – Maybe you should go and make social interference with Pilot Soryu._

Shinji starred at the screen for a few seconds, before he understood what Rei meant.

_Shinji – I've tried that, and she pushed me away._

_Ayanami – Perhaps, you have not tried hard enough?_

Shinji looked up from the screen, and once he found Rei, he was shocked.

She was staring at him. And it wasn't a nice stare.

He looked down at the screen and started typing again.

_Shinji – What do you want me to do? She keeps pushing me away, no matter what I do!_

_Ayanami – I do not know the way. But you do. The way to help Pilot Soryu is right in front of you._

_Ayanami – You just need to find it._

_Shinji – Easy for you to say…_

_Ayanami – I may not be very experienced with socialization, but I know you will regret it, should you not help Pilot Soryu._

_Ayanami – And if you don't I will not speak with you for some time._

_Ayanami – I believe it is called punishment?_

_Shinji – Alright alright. I'm surprised you care about Asuka._

_Shinji she never were nice towards you._

_Ayanami – You do not understand ANYTHING about me Pilot Ikari._

Ayanami logged off.

Shinji were now sitting, staring blankly at the screen in front of him.

"Shinji-kun? Shinji-kun? SHINJI-KUN?"

*SMACK*

Asuka had not missed the chance to hit Shinji again, when the teacher couldn't get a response from him.

After the first 2 unanswered attempts of contact towards Shinji, she had stood up, nostrils bluffing, and smacked him, for the second time within 15 minutes.

"Thank you Miss Soryu" The teacher said.

"Now, Mister Ikari. Could you tell me what happened to the oceans when Second Impact occurred?

The rest of the lessons went the same, until lunchbreak.

Again, without hesitation Asuka leapt, this time spending just enough time to grab her lunch, and went flying out the door. Shinji were following her. He wanted to get to the bottom of this.

This time, she went to the top of the school, up on the roofs.

She was looking out over Tokyo-3, not giving any sign that she acknowledge his existence.

"Asuka I-"

She turned around, looking him STRAIGHT in the eyes, making him step back.

Her look was the look of pure determination.

"I swear, to all which is holy on this world, be it even the smallest particle, should you apologize now, I will castrate you, and feed Pen-Pen with whatever would be left"

She had looked at him the whole time, and not once had the look of determination left her eyes.

"That's not what I was going to say!" Shinji yelled out, now very annoyed.

"I was going to say: Asuka I want to help you. But you've got to let me!"

He sounded pathetic, even he heard that.

She looked at him with disgust on her face.

"W-why would I want ANYTHING from you?"

She stuttered slightly, still looking at him.

'BAKA SHINJI! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' She yelled to herself.

"I-"

Shinji looked at his feet.

"I-"

Now he looked up, determination showing on his face,

"I don't know. But I know something is bothering you"

Saying that, he moved closer to Asuka.

"And… I don't want it to eat you up"

He took a single step closer, now only ¾ of a meter from Asuka.

"I-I want to be your friend Asuka. I really do. But you don't make it easy"

'Baka… Shinji…'

Asuka thought to himself.

Shinji standing there, extended his arms as to show that he was ready to hug her, if she felt like it.

'What do you think you're doing, BAKA SHINJI?' One voice in her head said.

'I always dreamed of a hug from Shinji, where neither of us were knocked out' Another voice said.

'who are you?' Asuka asked.

'DON'T ASUKA! HE'S A SPINELESS COWARD! HE WOULD NEVER LET YOU HEAR THE END OF IT, IF YOU HUG HIM! HE WOULD TELL EVERYONE, AND YOUR REPUTATION WOULD BE GONE!'

So Asuka did the only thing she could think off.

She slapped him.

*SMACK*

Shinji went unconscious.

After school, Asuka went up and dragged him home. Nobody had noticed in class that he were missing.

Once home she put him on his bed in his room, and she then went to her own room, crashing on the bed, wondering what she did wrong. She were listening, but couldn't hear the voices anymore.

'Guess there is a good and a bad voice. And I chose the bad…'

Shinji awoke a few hours later with a large headache.

'What happened? I feel like I've been run over by a truck…'

He shifts his position to face the door, noticing it isn't quite closed.

Suddenly 2 very blue eyes look through the hole.

Shinji catches eye contact with them, and before he can say anything, the eyes disappear, while a flurry of red hair moves away, fast.

'Was that? Asuka?'

"WE ADVICE EVERYONE TO GET TO THEIR NEAREST SHELTER."

"WE ADVICE EVERYONE TO GET TO THEIR NEAREST SHELTER."

Apparently, a new angel was here.

Shinji stood up, only to fall back on his bed of dizziness.

"BAKA! GET UP! YOU HEARD THE ALARM!"

He is suddenly pulled up and dragged along out to what feels like car.

'Oh no… Misato is driving?'

But that's not what is on his mind, really.

Someone is holding him tight.

Someone who likes him.

Someone who wants him.

Someone who needs him.

Someone… who cares!

All he feels, is the hand holding his right shoulder, the shoulder his head is resting on, and the hand holding his.

For the first time in Shinji's life, he feels whole.

He feels. Loved.

Misato drives off, and yet, Shinji feels nothing.

No pain. No fear. Just. Love.

* * *

><p>Well! That last scene turned out pretty well. In my opinion! :D<p>

But, since it is your opinion which counts, I'd like to know what you think of it!:D

Again, SUPER DUPER many thanks to AngelNo13Bardiel and daTerminator for reviewing.

You really heated up my fires again!

(not that I were going to quit on this story, or something like that:D)

Hope you like the way the events turned out.

Oh, and as you are reading this, I am writing the next chapter! Get ready for some action in that one!

Wanted to say though, that I didn't see any fanfics, that started with a dream, so I decided to make one, to see how it would turn out. Maybe not quite as smooth as I'd hoped, but we all have to start somewhere, right?

Please write to me at: for suggestion for the storyline, fixes, grammar errors, and the other stuff you've been swearing about reading this chapter :D

Should I make Gendo a maniac? That's the thing I have been wondering about the last bit of time.

And within the next 5-10 chapters, I'm going to put 1-2 new pilots in from, well, try and guess:D

If anyone guesses it, I'll try and write a lemon! (Featuring Asuka and Shinji of cause!) (so please don't guess it… or you'll have to suffer from reading my lemon… MWAHAHAH!:D)

and i wont post the next chapter, until it is at least 10000 words, or 25 pages.

so within the next 2-3 days it'll be done:)


	8. Love?

FIRST OFF! I don't own ANYTHING of the Neon Genesis universe! This all belong to Gainax, and their respective distributors. I wouldn't want to own them anyway. Only Asuka… :D

WARNING! THIS WAS WRITEN UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF COLDPLAY!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Coldplay)

And now to the Reviews!

YAY YAY YAY REWIEVS YAY YAY YAY!

To TatsuDragonKing :-)

Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

I have decided that I need to take myself together, so expect longer chapters!

And this takes place right after Asuka lands at Misato's house, the afternoon after that.

Oh, and Touji will properly always be at school, I don't follow the storyline that much.

I might make him a pilot sometime during this story, but I haven't decided yet :-)

To WilliamJago!

Hope the spelling errors don't ruin the fun in reading, I'll try my best not to make them, but they always happen…

Even though I'm using Microsoft Word, it ain't perfect :-(

Hope it helped!

I seem to be unable to keep Asuka in character, and I'm very sorry about that.

I want her to be more open in this one, so I'm starting her out, a bit more open, and more friendly towards Shinji. Sorry, but I fail miserably at keeping her a bitch.

I'll properly also fail at Rei, so in advance, SORRY! (Geez, I'm starting to sound like Shinji… OH NO!:D)

Alright! This chapter is the fight with the Angel! GET READY! :D

(I hope it is good enough, it's the first 'real' Angel fight I have written!)

I also noticed that the EDIT I did to the chapters before putting them together into the story, is fucking with me… It totally discards the blue lines, ignores any, and all, spaces.

Sorry if it's hard to read, I'll be looking for a way to fix it…

- means it's the same scene

- means the scene is either later, or something has changed. I'll properly find a better way, but you'll have to do with this for now.

Chapter 8

Once they were at the lift, Shinji removes his head from the shoulder it was on.

He looks to see who's shoulder it was.

'It was… Asuka?'

"thank you… Asuka" He says, looking at her surprised.

"Don't mention it Third. Can't have you failing on the field! Then you wouldn't be able to see me beat the crap out of your pathetic Sync score!" She says, but not in her usual, 'you are pathetic, and needs to grow a spine' voice.

"Nevertheless I needed that…"

He smiled to her, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't sweat it" Asuka said, blushing faintly.

"Let's go kick some Angel ass BAKA!" She suddenly jumps out of the car, throws one hand up in the air, points towards him with the other, and yells out.

"BUT IF YOU STAND IN MY WAY, I WILL… WILL… WILL DO SOMETHING NOT VERY NICE TO YOU!"

After saying that, she stomps off towards the elevator, which would take her down to the Prep rooms.

'Wh-what was that all about?'

"I wouldn't worry too much about that Shinji- She CAN be quite… Mood swinging. More than other girls at least."

Misato said, looking knowingly at Shinji.

"Why are you looking like that at me?" Shinji said, confused.

"Don't pretend like it's nothing!" Misato said, winking at him.

"You have crush on Asuka…" Here Shinji blushed, only to prove Misato's point.

"It's quite understandable. I mean, she's not that bad looking. Bet she is a good kisser too!"

Shinji were now crimson red, and clutching his hands tight.

"Ah well. Young love."

"I'm sorry…" Shinji said, looking quite interested at his shoes.

'not again' Misato thought to herself.

"Let's get going. Don't want to keep that darling Angel waiting, now do we?"

They entered the elevator, and went down towards NERV HQ in silence.

Apparently Asuka had gotten tired of waiting for them, and had taken the elevator down sooner than them.

Once down, Shinji ran towards the Locker rooms to change into his plug suit, and Misato went towards Central Command.

'I REALLY NEED EXERCISE!'

Shinji thought to himself, while he was running.

He was already tired.

Once he reached the locker room, he quickly dropped all of his clothes, grabbed his plug suit, and pulled in on.

Once it was done, he pulled out his A10 clips, clammed them in his hair, and drew a long breath.

'It's now or never'

He thought, closing his eyes shut for a few seconds, before opening them again and heading towards the door, which lead out to the Entry Plugs.

Once out he looked around, noting that Rei was nowhere to be found, and Asuka were already suited up and in her Eva.

As he got in, he had to force himself to breathe in the LCL.

'It still smells like blood…'

"Shinji, are you there?"

Ritsuko's voice cut through Shinji's thought.

"Yes, what is it?" He answered.

A window opened on his HUD.

Shown on the window, is the same Angel Scorpion as he dreamed about.

Only this time. It was much, much more terrifying.

Its claws had spikes all over them, it's head had HANDS waving around, and its sting had needles.

It looked directly into the camera, seemingly to laugh at their puny effort of bringing it down.

"This is your target"

Ritsoku says, before cutting the link to Unit-01.

Asuka sighed, and opened a window to Unit-01.

"Baka? You there?"

"Yes, what is it Asuka?"

"I… I had a dream about this thing last night… It just wasn't so damn well equipped!"

Shinji's eyes bulges out, as he stares at Asuka.

"What is it Baka? Stop staring!"

"I… I had a dream too"

Now it is Asuka's turn to stare at Shinji.

"About this Angel too" Shinji says.

"No way! That can't be!"

Asuka shakes her head violently, seemingly to shrug off a bad memory.

"No way! Did you then also dream about that dinner?"

She asks, still looking shocked.

"Well, yeah"

He answers, hoping she wouldn't ask him about what happened during the dinner.

"What happened during dinner in your dream?"

She asks, looking at him curiously.

"Hey! Pay attention! We don't have time for that! We have an Angel to beat!"

Ritsuko scram to them, over the comms.

"Alright alright! Shinji, we are going to talk afterwards!"

Asuka said looking determined at Shinji.

"O-Okay…"

'Oh no! She's going to chew me out!'

Shinji thought, as he waited for the Eva to be transported out to the lifts.

'She isn't going to be happy, if I tell her the ending either! She'll properly call me Hentai, and kick me in the crouch… Oh no…'

Suddenly Rei's face appear on Shinji's left side.

"Something wrong, Pilot Ikari? You seem… In distress"

She says looking at him.

"No… It's nothing. Don't worry"

He answers, smiling at her.

She blesses him with a small smile of her own, before closing the Comms window.

"All right! Everybody ready?"

"Hai!" The Pilots reply in unison.

"Launch the Eva's!"

Shinji feels the well known feeling of being compressed, and he frowns.

He hates flying up these damn lifts.

'Maybe I should talk with Ritsuko about a more nice lift system?'

He thinks to himself, before smiling.

'Yeah, I'll just do that… And hear her call me a child again. Not going to happen! Though it would be fun, watching her expressions'

He keeps smiling for himself, until he reaches the top.

Once up, he quickly dashes towards one of the weapon caches spread out in the city.

He grabs an Assault Rifle, and turns around to face the Angel.

Meanwhile Rei had grabbed hold of her Positron Sniper Rifle, and had already gotten a good sniping position, which she now where adjusting her body to fit in.

Asuka on the other hand, had just rushed towards the Angel.

"Asuka!" Shinji yells over the comms, before giving her cover fire, trying to pin the Angel down.

The Angel however, is NOT impressed.

Rather, it seems as though it is amused.

"STOP GRINNING AT ME!" Asuka screams, as she jumps into the air, grabs her Prog. Knife spins around, and stabs towards the Angels face.

She is immediately stopped dead in her tracks, as the Angel raises it's AT-Field.

A window opens on Asuka's HUD.

"Asuka! You need to be at least 2, judging by the AT-Fields strength, to break it! Retreat, and wait for my signal!"

"Tch, Verdammt Blecheimer!"

Asuka dashes away and turn's around to run, when the Angel makes its first move.

It grabs her right leg and spins her around, before sending her flying towards Unit-01.

Unit-01 however has enough time to brace for impact, and manages to stop Unit-02 before it does more damage the necessary to Tokyo-3.

Meanwhile, as Unit-01 and 02 is getting up after the throw, Rei lines up to a shot.

Waiting patiently for the right moment to strike, she doesn't notice her fellow pilots attempt to communicate with her.

'Why are they just standing there?' She thinks to herself, before focusing on the Angel.

Her eyes widen in shock.

'it's… gone?'

She opens a comm window to both Shinji and Asuka, but is met with nothing but silence.

She then looks towards their last location, but no one is there.

"Re… Rei! Do yo… ..py? Dam…. There must be som…. oise…"

She then realizes. The Angel isn't just for show. It uses it's AT-Field to disrupt communication.

Looking around, she notices a large shadow a few hundred meters from the Angels last location. She stumbles to her feet, and walk towards it.

The Angel, and Unit 01 and 02 are in combat, but the 2 Eva's seems like they can handle the situation.

She quickly lines up for a shot, and takes it once the opportunity is there.

The Angel screams, as it now has to use it's AT-Field to block the incoming projectile, rather than block out their communication systems.

Quickly she contacts Shinji and Asuka.

"We need to keep it under fire at all times. It is using the AT-Field as a disrupter. We need to use that against it. I have a plan. Shinji you will…"

The rest is cut off, as the Angel jumps to its feet, and charges against Unit-01, throwing it in the air, before landing 600 meters on a mountain side.

"Shinji!"

Misato yells, before closing her mouth shut.

Shinji is once more on his legs, and charging back into the battle.

Meanwhile Asuka is trying to avoid getting hit by the sharp pinchers.

Once Shinji reaches back, he can clearly hear that Asuka is getting worn out.

"Baka, where were you? I need you, so we can take down this piece of shits AT-Field"

She smiles, as she sees his expression.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you tonight… Argh I'm so damn tired! Well get ove- ARGH!"

Her face is suddenly changed from tiredness to pain, as the scorpion attacks her, effectively cutting both her Cable, and her Backup generator.

"Unit-02 is out of power!"

Maya says, looking in shock.

"Ayanami! I'll distract it, get Asuka out of here!"

Shinji says, strain showing on his face.

"Hai"

While Unit-00 is towing Unit-02 away, Shinji is dancing a fast paced dance, as he tries to avoid getting squashed by the pinchers.

"DIE ALREADY!"

Shinji yells, as he drops down under one of the pinchers, rolls to dodge the other, and charges straight at the Angel, negating it's AT-Field and cutting it's left Pincher off.

"TAKE THAT YOU SON OF A…"

"Shinji! Watch your language! Or else there'll be HELL to pay when we get home!"

Misato says, looking a bit happier at the situation.

"Rei, once you are done I want you to rush back, help Shinji negate that AT-Field, and take down that Angel!"

"Hai"

As soon as Asuka were on her way down, Rei turns around, and sprints towards the Angel.

The Angel doesn't notice her, as it is having a hard time dodging Shinji's attacks against it.

It doesn't have time for its AT-Scrambler, so it makes it fairly easy for Rei to tell Shinji about her plan.

"Alright Rei, that sounds like a good plan!"

Shinji smiles to her, and starts the first stage of the plan.

First stage, is making the Angel only look at one, Shinji in this case.

Second stage, is getting one of the Exp. Prog. swords out, grabbing it and charging back at the battle.

Third stage is stabbing that son of a bitch down, and killing him for good.

The Angel is soon ignoring Rei again, leaving her with an opportunity to go and grab the sword.

She quickly charges towards the Weapon Cache which was just brought up, cuts open the locks on the cache, and grabs the sword.

She then turns around, signaling to Shinji, that it will soon be over.

She then starts running towards the Scorpion.

But when she is within 10 meters of it, it turns around and stabs her in the right shoulder using its tail.

She screams out in pain, and throws the Exp. Prog. Sword to Shinji with the other hand, which grabs it, spins around to gain extra force for the strike, and cuts the Angel open, exposing its S2 core.

Waiting for nothing, he quickly goes in for the kill, and stabs the S2 core, killing the Angel.

BOOM!

(Graphical/Gore stuff could properly been fit in here, but. I refuse. There's enough gore stuff in the TV series as it is…. :D)

"pff pff pff…"

Shinji gasps exhausted.

"Nice work out there Shinji, Rei!" Misato says, showing up in their HUDs smiling.

"Now, get your asses back to base for debriefing!"

NERV HQ, Debrief Room.

The debrief room is a small cramped room, filled with tables and a single large screen.

The chairs even seem to go in one with the floor.

All the pilots are assembled, and are now listening to Misato's rambling, on how Asuka were doing it wrong, and that Shinji and Rei are doing it perfectly.

'She's going to murder me, without a trial…'

Shinji thinks to himself, as he gets eye contact with Asuka.

She is not happy about this, AT ALL.

'I could easily have beaten that stupid Angel! Baka Shinji just gets all the honor, as usual! He's in for a world of pain once we get home.' Asuka thinks, looking at Shinji.

She then looks at Rei.

'And little Miss Perfect… Wondergirl never cease to wonder eh?'

She shakes her head.

"Is something wrong Asuka?"

She hears Shinji say.

She looks up, and sees a look of concern in his eyes.

'Did he genially care?'

"No Baka! And I would not have been knocked out, had it not been for your incompetence!"

She sighs.

"Let's just get home, okay?"

"O-Okay"

"You're going to have to walk" Misato says to them. "I'm going to have to stay here, and complete the paperwork you left…" She says it seriously, but winks at them.

"Just no funny business while I'm not home, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

They ask, looking confused at each other.

"I believe Major Katsuragi is saying, that you have no sexual intercourse, before she is at the location"

Rei says, causing all to stare wide eyed at her. This was the first time she had talked, without being asked.

"Am I correct in that, Major Katsuragi?"

"Uhm, somewhat. Just don't do anything naughty!"

She looks knowingly at Shinji, who just looks even more confused.

"Misato! What are you implying?"

Asuka screams, looking more and more angry.

"You know what I mean"

Misato says before she winks, and runs off towards her office.

Asuka looks at Shinji, and smiles a small evil smile, causing everybody in the Debriefing room to jump in fear.

"Baka?" She says, in a singing yet scary voice.

"Y-Y-Yes A-Asu-k-ka?" Shinji stutters looking like he is about to wet his pants.

"Let's go…" She grabs his wrist, and drags him off.

They quickly reach the elevators, and Shinji is finally let free.

He quickly presses himself as flat up against the wall, as Asuka moves towards him.

She stops short, 20 centimeters from his face, and smiles.

She then looks up, to see if there are any cameras.

'I can't believe I'm doing this… Well, no cameras. I SHOULD JUST HIT THAT BAKA!'

'But… NO! I WON'T let my pride get in the way!'

She turns back to Shinji, and…

Hugs him.

A tight embrace which he quickly answers.

They stand like that for the remaining time it takes for the elevator to reach the bottom.

"Don-Don't tell anyone about this okay?"

Asuka says, blushing faintly.

"This is only my way of… thanking you, for keeping me alive"

"I-I won't. Who would believe me?"

He answers, tears in his eyes.

"Baka? Why are you crying?"

Asuka asks shocked.

"Because for once, I'm happy with you!"

He says, smiling as a few tears fall from his eyes, and trace down his cheeks.

"Baka…" 'Am I really that much of a bitch?'

Asuka says grabbing him by the wrist again, as the door opens.

She gasps when Shinji has the nerve to hold her hand, when she lets go of his wrist.

'Why you BAKA! HOW CAN YOU… Ohh, it feels nice…'

"Baka, I'm only letting you do that today, and only because I'm happy. So don't go getting any funny ideas okay?"

She says looking at him, with a smile, secretly happy that he holds her hand.

'This feels very nice… Whats going on with my stomach?'

"Let's go home Baka"

They walk home hand in hand, both thinking the same thing.

'I wish it could stay this way forever!'

But eventually they reach home, and both reluctantly lets go of the others hand.

Shinji is still surprised. 'Why is it she doesn't let go, or hit me, or something like that?'

He thinks for himself. 'I don't understand…'

He sets his shoes down, and walks into the apartment.

He notices that Asuka is not sitting in front of the TV as she usually is, but is instead sitting at the table.

When he looks at her, she signals for him to sit down across the table for her.

'Here we go… Punishment, a la groin kicking…'

He steels himself for the pain that must surely come, but when he sits down, nothing happens.

He sneaks a peak at Asuka, and she is looking straight at him, with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Tell me about your dream"

She says, startling him.

He looks up and sees she had tilted her head.

He hates it when she does that. It improves her, already, lovely looks, and leaves him dry in the mouth.

"Uhm, there's not much to say…" "Liar, if your dream is just a small fracture of similar to mine, there's a lot to tell"

She says, smiling her small evil smile again.

"Start talking Third!"

She says, again motioning for him to sit down, and this time he does it.

"Come on!"

Shinji then tells her about his dream. (Chapters 1-7)

Her eyes widen in disbelief, as he nears the end of his story.

However, Shinji wisely chose NOT to tell her about seeing her naked in his dream, or him touching her breasts.

She smiles, when she notices that he left out those details.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She says, smiling.

"You touching my breasts, and you seeing me naked?"

Shinji's face explodes (like in the dream) and Asuka sighs.

"Damn, you can be a Hentai in your thoughts, but when it comes to talking about it, you can't even hear breast…" A loud splattering noise is heard, as Shinji's face explode once more.

"TAKE YOURSELF TOGETHER THIRD! Just… Jesus… Clean that up" She says demanding, looking like her old self.

She then stomps of towards her room, and slams the door shut, leaving behind a confused and dizzy Shinji.

'What did I do this time? Well, I should just be glad I survived this'

He thinks to himself, as he gets some paper, and tries to get his nose under control.

He actually hadn't thought very much about the dream, until Asuka mentioned it.

'What happened? I dreamt of today, but today ended totally different then the dream?'

He finally gets his nose under control, and starts wiping the floor clean.

His shirt is already ruined, so he threw that out as soon as he got his nose under control

He sighs.

'Well no wonder that today weren't like in the dream. Dreams aren't suppose to show the future. But why did I dream of a scorpion Angel, and then a scorpion Angel appears? This is very strange'

He finally finishes wiping the floor, and begins the job of cleaning the cloth.

'Maybe I should talk to Ritsuko this. But then I'd have to ask Asuka to come too, and I doubt she would do that'

Suddenly something embraces him from behind.

'Wh-Whats going on?'

But right as he is about to panic, the hands lets go, and before he can turn around, he hears a door slam.

'Who… Was that? It must have been Misato. She is home, and I didn't hear her. But why would she sneak up on me like that?'

He sighs again.

'Life is complicated'

Meanwhile Asuka had been doing some thinking.

'Why in the world did I let him hold my hand?'

She turns to face the wall.

'I guess I should try being nicer… But… Does that also mean towards Wondergirl? I bet Shinji has a crush on her'

She turns again, this time to face the ceiling.

'I could go and ask him how he feels about me and Wondergirl'

She smiles, and gets up.

'That's what I'll do'

She walks to the door, opens it, and pokes her head out.

Shinji is sitting up against the couch with his SDAT, properly trying to forget something again.

'He can't live without that SDAT…'

"Shinjiiiii?"

He doesn't notice.

"Shinjiiiiiiiiiiiiii?"

"Huh?"

He looks up, and stops his SDAT.

"What is it?"

He looks curiously at her.

"Do you have a crush on Wondergirl?"

She asks bluntly, noticing his blushing.

"N-NO! It's not like that! Why are you even asking?"

He says, shaking his head.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

Misato suddenly said out.

She had been watching them from her door.

"Asuka has a crush on you! So she is jealous!"

Asuka blushed furiously, and looked at Misato angry.

"Misato, keep your nose out of this"

She said, giving a killer look to Misato.

"Alright Alright… Geez. But you never did deny that you have a crush on him you know? I'll be out with Ritsuko, don't wait up"

She left, grinning wildly walking towards the door.

Asuka quickly snaps her head back towards Shinji, causing him to flinch.

"So?"

She looks at him, curiously head tilted.

"It's not like that! Not at all! Rei and I are just… Friends! Just friends!"

He says fast, blushing wildly.

"But you want to be more then that with her don't you?"

He looks at her, puzzled.

"I thought so not long ago, but no. I don't have a crush on her. She's just a good friend-"

"What about me then?" She interrupts.

"Do you have a crush on me?"

'Fuck' Shinji thinks.

'I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away!'

"Uhm, I don't know?" He says quiet.

'I need to get out of this… I'll faint!'

Asuka stares at Shinji, as he goes pale white in his face, and suddenly falls forward, not even trying to negate his fall.

*THUD*

He slams his head against the couch.

Asuka stands perfectly still, staring.

'Well… That went well…'

Asuka thinks as she tries to lift Shinji.

"Gah you are heavy Baka Shinji!"

She eventually gives up, and lets him stay on the floor.

After thinking for a bit, she goes in after Shinji's futon, and grabs it.

She then places it on the floor, and drags Shinji to it.

She gently tugs him in using his blankets and smiles at the look of innocence he has.

'What's up with those blankets? They look hilarious!'

She thinks to herself, grinning as she sees Shinji's blankets have pandas on them

'He's SOO going to hear for that!'

'Might as well lie down'

She thinks to herself, as she gets the spare futon, and lies down next to Shinji.

She tugs herself in, and turns to face Shinji.

'I'm going to get him once he wakes up!'

She yawns, and soon falls asleep.

An hour later Misato returns home.

(They hadn't noticed her leaving.)

'Hmm, they usually turn off the lights at this time?'

She looks around, wondering where the others were.

'Well, the kitchen is fine. Nothing wrong with the table either'

She moves into the apartment.

'Nothing wrong with the doors… Wait… WHAT IS THAT!'

She now notices the 2 teens lying. That was not what shocked her. What shocked her was, that while Shinji were lying facing Asuka, he kept his hands for himself. Asuka on the other hand, had grabbed Shinji, and pulled him closer to her.

'Better take a picture, so Shinji won't be killed without a trial…'

She grabs her camera, and takes a few photos of the two.

'They do look good together. I just hope they would stop denying their feelings'

She sighs.

Shinji were lying about 10 centimeters from Asuka's lips, and he didn't know it.

When he woke up, he didn't know where he was.

He felt hands holding him, but couldn't recognize this room, from his current position.

'Unfamiliar ceiling' He thought, before checking whose hands it were holding him.

He looked to his side, and saw that he were mere centimeters from his doom.

He blushed deeply red, as he noticed how close he actually was to Asuka.

She was slowly waking, which he didn't know.

She opened her eyes, right as he moved in to kiss her.

"Baka, what are you doing?" She yelled, causing him to flinch backward, as much as her grip on him allowed him to.

"I-I-I ju-just want-wanted t-to check if you were bre-breathing!" He stuttered.

"Why am I holding you?" She asked him, looking at her hands.

"I don't-t kn-know. I just woke up, and you were holding me in a death grip…"

He said, smiling at the thought she might need him so much.

"Don't go getting any funny ideas!"

She said, looking him square in the eyes.

She then sighed, and looked down.

"Shinji?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna… Kiss?"

"Wh-What?"

"I'll take that as a yes"

She pulled him towards her with all her strength and pressed her lips against his.

The sensation she felt, was indescribable. She felt warm and cold, she felt lost and found, she felt comfort and discomfort.

And she felt a hand, gently caressing her cheek.

She moaned low into the kiss, hoping it would never end.

However, she needed air at some point.

Right when she thought she was going to faint, Shinji pulled away from her, blue in the face.

He looked at her, with a look of utter happiness.

"Asuka… That was… Amazing!"

He said, blushing at the depth of the kiss.

She was blushing herself.

"Don't expect anything like this soon though! You've got to earn it Third!"

He sighed.

"Guess I know what I will be dreaming of for the next few months"

He muttered low to himself.

Asuka smiled, blushing a bit redder.

"What do you mean by that?"

She asks, looking at him smiling.

"No-Nothing!"

He says, terror printed on his face.

"Come on! Explain it!"

"No, I really don't want to!"

"ANTA BAKA?"

"Uhm. Sorry…"

"BAKA!"

*SMACK*

Shinji sighed. Right when things were going right he had to screw up.

He rubbed the cheek which got smacked with the one hand, while he with the other, touched his lips, where Asuka had kissed him. He sure weren't going to forget about that for a long time.

"I'll make breakfast"

He said, trying to stand up.

"No, don't… Stay down here, with me"

Asuka said, snuggling up against his chest.

"Hmm… That feels nice…"

Soon they both drift off to sleep, snuggling up close to eachother.

NERV HQ, Commanders office.

"Is everything ready?"

Gendo asks, looking at Ritsuko

"It would seem so"

She answers.

"Good. Call Rei in. I need to talk to her"

"Yes sir"

Ritsuko turns around and walks slowly out of the office, leaving a thoughtful Gendo Ikari behind.

"Did I do the right thing when I started all this?"

He says to no one in particular.

He smiles.

"The end must justify the means. I'm sure the scientist in you agrees my dear."

Misato's apartment – 3 hours later.

Slowly Shinji awakes.

He slowly opens his eyes, and looks down at his shirt.

'Why is it all wet?'

He looks down, and sees Asuka holding it tightly.

She is drooling.

'Okaaaay… That is both disgusting and cute…'

He tried to move, but was stopped by Asuka which pulled him closer every time he moved.

'Ahh well. Might as well enjoy this as much as possible' he thought, snuggling up to Asuka again, and closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth she was giving off.

'Hmm, I could get used to this. Better not mention it to Asuka. She would properly rip my head off, should I suggest we slept together this close again…'

He looked down at the sleeping girl, and felt a strange sensation in his stomach.

"Uhmm…" He moaned lightly.

"What are you doing Baka?"

Asuka's voice suddenly burst out.

"No-Nothing, Just… Enjoying the feeling, that's all"

She lifted her eyebrow.

"What feeling? WHY IS YOUR SHIRT ALL WET?"

"You seem to have… drooled a bit on it…"

"If you tell anyone I WILL kill you"

She said her right eye twitching, blushing a deep red.

"You can drool on my shirt, anytime!"

"WHAT?"

"Okay, that came out wrong. I don't care if you drool in your sleep. I actually find it a bit cute…"

"You are weird…"

"So? We all are!"

"No, I'm normal…"

"As if!"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

Her eye started twitching again.

"No-Nothing!"

"That's my Shinji"

She then said smiling.

"Now! Don't move!"

She said, before moving up his body, until she was face to face with him.

"If you want something like this to happen again, you better not tell anyone about this okay?"

"Of cause not!"

He said in disbelief.

"I don't want anyone to spoil this moment with you! Or laugh at me for liking this!"

"Well… Then I guess I won't comment"

They heard Misato say from the kitchen.

"I'll just go to my room then, and leave you lovebirds alone"

She winks to them.

Asuka and Shinji looks at each other in horror, both blushing.

"lovebirds?"

They mutter in unison.

"MISATO!"

They yell in unison.

She pokes her head out.

"Yeah?"

She winks at them again.

"What is it?"

"What do you mean with lovebirds?"

They asked in unison.

"What do you think I mean?"

She answers, smiling.

"You are clearly in love with each other, therefore, lovebirds"

She winks at them again, before she retreated to her room.

They couldn't say anything to that. They were just staring at each other, jaws reaching the floor.

"Do you love me Shinji?" Asuka muttered.

"I-I guess I do?" He answered, looking down at his hands as he spoke.

*SMACK*

"Auch! What was that for?"

Shinji asked angry.

He looked up at her, and saw tears had formed in her eyes.

"What's wrong Asuka?"

"Don't touch me"

She said, retreating away from him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME SHINJI!"

She suddenly yelled, as he tried to embrace her.

"I don't deserve your love! Nobody does!"

She was beginning to dissolve in tears. She couldn't keep her Façade up anymore.

She was a bitch, had always been a bitch towards him, and she didn't think she could redeem herself. Therefore she thought she didn't deserve his love.

"But Asuka!"

He tried to calm her down.

"Don't! Just! Leave me alone…"

She stood up, and went into her room, to lie down on the floor.

Shinji just looked confused after her, tears forming in his eyes after the rejection.

Once more he had extended his love towards her, and once more she had rejected him.

He stood up, looked once more at her door, wondering what she was doing, and then went to cleaning up.

He took the spare futon and placed it back in the closet, and got his own.

He then went into his room, with his own futon, placed it on the floor, then grabbed his SDAT checking to see if there were any power left, before dumping down on his futon, pressing play on his SDAT.

He could drown many hours in his SDAT. Somehow, the SDAT gave him a place, where he could be himself. Were he didn't have to care about anyone else. He could be one with the music and nobody would even know it.

He closed his eyes, and relaxed as the tones of his classical music filled his ears, taking him away from this world of pain, and into a world of peace and quietness.

Meanwhile…

'How could that Baka just say it so naturally?'

Asuka shook her head.

'I don't believe it! It's just his try at getting my out of my panties. It must be. Why would anybody care for me? I'm the only one who cares for me!'

'He did say it was cute you drooled, not many guys would do that if they only wanted to get in your panties'

A voice said in her head.

'Who… Are you?"

"I'm you, but you, when you are nice and happy'

The voice answered.

"I'm you when you dream of Shinji. I'm you, when you let him hold your hand. I'm you, without barriers. I'm you, when you care, I'm you when you-'

'SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!'

Asuka thought repeatedly.

'I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!'

'You'll have to. I won't let you hurt him one more time. Do you have any idea of what your rejection did to him?'

The voice asked, sounding angry.

'I DON'T CARE!'

'You don't care? I'm you, and I know you care!'

The voice suddenly bursted out, seemingly irritated.

'Don't try and lie to me. I know you care deeply for Shinji Ikari'

'SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE FOR THAT BAKA!'

'Then why are you thinking of the pain you did to him?'

'I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!'"I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!"

She had started yelling.

Suddenly her door slammed open, and Shinji stood in the doorway, looking at her nervously.

"Go away…" Asuka growled.

"No" He just said.

He moved in, and closed the door behind him.

"Leave Baka" She growled again.

"No, not until you tell me what that was all about"

He took a closer look at her.

Her hair, which normally were combed to perfection, were messy, and her A10 clips were nowhere to be seen.

Her clothes were messed, and seemed like they were on their way off.

Her face showed pain.

He felt a shiver coming up his spine.

This was bad.

She was going to break down.

"LEAVE!" She yelled, tears now falling down her cheeks, leaving a wet trail.

"NO!" He yelled as he forced himself to move in the room, and fall down beside her.

He lifted his hand up to her faces, and caught the tear, before it reached her lower lip. He then follow the trail it had made all the way up to her eyes, where he then put his palm on her cheek, and moved her closer to him.

Her eyes had gone wide.

'Shinji is growing a pair? It's the end of the world…'

She leaned into his chest, and felt him embrace her.

She then let the tears fall, wetting his shirt, but he didn't care.

'Maybe… Maybe he does care…'

'Told you so. And you care for him'

The voice said again.

'Do-Do I care for Shinji? Yes I do, but not in that way!'

'Who are you trying to fool? I am you, I know what you think, what you feel, and your deepest desires. There's no fooling me. Or that would be fooling you. YOU LOVE HIM!'

'NO I DON'T!'

'ADMIT IT! YOU LOVE HIM!'

'ALRIGHT I LOVE THAT BAKA!'

The magnitude of that revelation hit her like a tsunami.

Where she seconds ago was ready to stop crying, she now felt even more tears coming.

Her body was trembling, and she was shaking uncontrollably. And yet Shinji didn't pull away in disgust.

"Shinji-"

"Don't Asuka; we'll talk when you can control yourself"

He said, concern present in his voice.

"I need to say it now, or else I might never say it"

She withdrew a bit from him, and looked him in the eyes.

Blue meets Brown.

(I'm not sure, but I think Shinji's eyes were brown?)

"Shinji I-"

She took a deep breath, and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you"

As she let those words come out, she looked at Shinji's expression closely.

His face flickered with many emotions.

Shock, then Happiness, then Doubt, but when she didn't falter in her stare, Happiness showed again.

Suddenly she was pulled towards him.

Normally just that would have earned him a slap.

But then he kissed her.

And she felt nothing but his soft lips against her own.

Butterflies began flying in her stomach, and she felt blood rushing to her cheeks.

She moaned quietly into the kiss and pulled Shinji down on top of her, as she fell back against her bed.

(She did have a normal bed right? She didn't like the futons did she? I remember it so!)

She didn't pull out his embrace when she needed to breath; instead she kept him pressed against her.

She smiled a smile full of happiness.

Suddenly she felt something against her leg.

"Uhm Asuka?"

"Yes Shinji?"

"Don't get mad"

"About?"

"Uhm…" He gestured towards her leg, and his crotch.

"Is that what I think it is?"

She said, her face showing shock.

"Unfortunately it is, yes"

"BAKA SHINJI! HENTAI!"

She began yelling as she tried to push him off her.

Suddenly they heard the door open.

They seemed to have waken Misato.

She looked at them in horror, as she saw their position.

Then she relaxed as they were still wearing clothes.

"Decided to ride him, eh Asuka?"

Misato said, grinning and winking at them.

Shinji instantly went crimson red, and jumped up from Asuka.

She looked angry at him for leaving her alone down there.

He then extended his hand to help her up.

'Oh no…'

Misato thought to herself.

'This is going to end badly'

Then her eyes widen in shock.

Asuka had looked at the hand for about 4 seconds, then grabbed it and let Shinji lift her up.

This was never heard off. The Great Asuka Langley Soryu had accepted help from Shinji Ikari?

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Misato yelled, startling them both, before she began running around in circles in the living room, hands in the air.

Both teens just looked at her, shocked and confused. They looked at each other, to see if the other had an description to what was happening.

"Asuka Soryu accepted help, FROM SHINJI IKARI! We're all going to die!"

She kept running around.

The teens just stared at her.

"SQAWK!"

Pen-Pen had decided to see what was happening.

He waddled over next to Shinji, and tapped his leg.

Shinji looked down, and saw Pen-Pen.

"Oh hello Pen-Pen. I'm not sure what is going on with Misato"

Pen-Pen looked at his roommate once more.

Then he shrugged his shoulders and waddled back to his freezer.

Shinji and Asuka looked at each other again, both looking equally confused.

"Well Shinji. g'night"

Asuka said, before she went into her room.

Shinji just smiled.

Everything was working out fine. Except for Misato's doom day talk.

"Misato! CALM DOWN! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

He suddenly shouted at her. She stopped and looked at him, before opening her mouth wide open, and letting out the most bone shattering scream ever heard by man.  
>"WHAT ARE YOU, AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SHINJI?"<p>

She screamed, before charging at him, fist clenched.

He stopped her, by putting a hand on her head, so she was well out of hit range of him.

"CALM DOWN! For god's sake…"

She didn't. She kept trying to hit him for another full 5 minutes, before collapsing on the floor, the strain to much.

'Geez… Women…'

Shinji thought to himself, before walking into his room, SDAT in hand.

He smiled of the thought of today. It wasn't such a bad day after all.

Email with suggestions, possible things for the storyline, grammatical stuff is VERY MUCH WELCOME!

Email:

Have a nice day, out there ;)

Thanks again to you who used your time to review.

It keeps making me smile:-)


	9. Running

FIRST OFF! I don't own ANYTHING of the Neon Genesis universe! This all belong to Gainax, and their respective distributors.

Chapter 9

Shinji awoke to the sound of birds singing.

'Well… This is going to be a good day!'

He thought to himself.

He smiled thinking of yesterday.

He got up, found his school clothes, and quickly dressed.

'I better get breakfast ready, or else there'll be hell to pay…'

He stood up, and sneaked out in the hall way. All was quiet.

'Ahh, I love mornings. All is nice and quiet'

He smiled to himself again, and sneaked out to the kitchen.

"Now, what to make today?"

He whispered to himself.

"We do have some bacon and eggs… Yeah, that's what I'll make!"

He quickly cracked the eggs on the frying pan, making sure they were all perfect.

'Might as well put out the plates'

He grabbed the plates, and put them all in place on the table. He then smiled to himself.

'Let's see what she says to this'

He thought as he moved his plate next to Asuka's.

'And know the eggs are done… On with the bacon then'

He took the plates and put the eggs on them, while he began singing a song he had heard on the radio.

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed"

"When you get what you want, but not what you need"

"When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep"

"Stuck in reverse"

The bacon was now finished, and he put them on the respective plates.

"Hey! Misato! Asuka! Breakfast ready!" He yelled, while knocking on their doors.

"And the tears come streaming down your face"

"When you lose something you can't replace"

"Or you love someone, but it goes to waste"

"Could it be worse?"

"I didn't know you could sing Shinji?"

Asuka suddenly said behind him.

He jumped.

He had expected for her to take her usual shower before eating, but then, miracles tend to happen.

"I can't, I just heard this song on the radio, and I liked it. I'm thinking about going to the music store to see if they have it" He smiled to her. She smiled back.

"Wait, so all which happened yesterday wasn't just a dream?"

He asked shocked.

"Not at all"

She said, standing up.

She moved close to him.

Then she kissed him, like she had yesterday.

Shinji's brain immediately went on lockdown.

Asuka were kissing him? In the middle of the apartment?

"Hhmm?" Misato coughed behind them, smiling.

"Can't that wait 'till after school?" She asked smiling.

"No I don't think it can" Asuka just said, pulling Shinji in for another kiss.

She moaned into the kiss again, and pulled him even closer.

Shinji's body was starting to react to their closeness, and she could feel that.

He was also beginning to moan.

Asuka felt a shiver come up her spine, as she heard him moan.

'So he IS enjoying this…'

She thought.

"Would you cut it you two? I think I'm getting sick"

Misato made throw up noises.

"Guess we should get ready. Want to shower with me Shinji?"

Asuka said in a teasing voice.

"Sure why not?"

He answered, blushing red at the thought of what could happen out there.

Asuka and Misato were dumbstruck. They just stared at him for a full minute, at which he were smiling, but still blushing red.

"Fine! Then come here! But, no touching!"

Asuka said, still sounding a bit dumbstruck.

"WHAT?" Misato yelled.

"NO WAY!" She sounded like she was about to faint.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'LL ALLOW THE TWO OF YOU TO SHARE A SHOWER TOGETHER!"

Asuka looked happy at those words.

"Sorry Shinji, some other time? When she isn't home" She winked at him, before going to the bathroom. Water could be heard soon after.

"Geez, the nerve of you two! SIT DOWN Shinji. We need to talk"

Misato sounded very serious now.

"Misato, we won't have… sex… You can relax"

Shinji said, blushing red at the realization of the talk he was about to have with Misato.

"You better not! Or I will kill you both!"

"That's a bit over the top, don't you think?"

Shinji answered, sounding amused.

"Just shut up already alright? Get to school in one piece okay?"

Misato stood up, and went for her keys, before walking to the front door.

"Keep your hands to yourself dear mister Ikari, or it is going to hurt" She said, grinning evilly.

She then opened the door, and stepped outside, leaving behind a deathly scared Shinji Ikari.

"Asuka? Aren't you done soon? We're going to be late"

He had just finished, when the door opened, and revealed the semi nude girl of his dreams.

"Alright alright! I'll be ready in a minute!"

She smiled at his blush, and turned to go to her room, the towel dropping before she got in, giving Shinji a good look of her naked butt.

She was dead sure that even NERV had heard the swallow he took.

"Like what you see?"

She said, with her back to him, as she was dressing.

"Y-Y-Yeah, of cause"

She smiled again. It took so little to get him nervous.

'I love it when he is so nervous. Perhaps… No, he would just get another nose bleed, and frankly, I don't want to deal with another one so soon'

Once she was dressed, and both had packed their launches (which Shinji had made) they went for the door.

'Okay, I'm not going to do anything. Let's see how big those balls of his are'

'Why doesn't she grab my hand?'

He sighed.

'Guess I have to do it again then'

He grabbed her hand, and held it with his.

'Well well, the spineless wimp has a spine after all. Guess my training did help him!'

She smiled to herself at that thought, and grabbed his hand tighter, weaving her fingers in between his.

Too soon they reached the school, but neither let the others hand go.

When they entered the classroom, the class when totally silenced, and just stared at them.

Asuka seemed like she didn't care and turned around and kissed Shinji.

Then she went for her table, and sat down.

Shinji just stood momentarily stunned before he went for his table.

The class turned and followed him.

'Why, oh good why, did she have to kiss me in front of the class?'

He looked down at his desk, and brushed away some hair from his face.

'WHY GOD, WHY?'

He finally looked up, and noticed that everybody was still staring at him.

He then looked at Asuka, who seemed to be enjoying it.

'Damn, she seem to be enjoying this…'

He sighed. 'Better get this over with'

He then stood up, and walked over to his friends, Touji and Aida.

(Even if my life depended on it, I wouldn't be able to remember his first name, so Aida will have to do…)

"Hi guys, how was last night?"

Shinji asked them, before he saw Hikari. Her jaw had almost hit the floor.

He smiled at that, and then turned his attention to his two friends.

They just looked at him dumbfound.

"Did The Devil Incarnate just kiss you?"

Aida finally blurted out, looking like he was about to cry.

"Well, yeah. Something wrong?"

"I didn't get it on tape!"

Aida answered, and looked like he would dissolve or something soon.

"Do you really want it that much on tape?"

Asuka asked behind them, smiling at Shinji.

"Asuka. No"

Shinji just said, when he caught on to what she was trying to do.

"YES! I WANT IT SO MUCH! PROOF THAT EVEN DEVILS HAS HEARTS!"

"Well. Then start recording!"

She said, as she moved closer to Shinji.

Shinji sighed, and then got an idea, which made him smile.

As soon as she was in hand range, he caught her, brought her halfway down the floor, and kissed her.

And then he began licking her lips.

She opened her eyes in shock.

'Shinji licked my lips? And I didn't have to force him to do it?'

Then she closed her eyes, and let herself sink into the kiss, all barriers down.

The rest of the class was just staring.

They didn't even notice the teacher coming in the door.

But he noticed them.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing Ikari? Kissing is not one of the topics in history class, I'm afraid"

Shinji finally let go of Asuka, and smiled to his teacher.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist it"

He let go of Asuka, who were out of breath apparently.

She was blushing blood red, and seemed like she didn't know if she should slap him, or just let it pass.

'He finally got some balls. Wow that kiss…'

She thought, as she went for her chair.

The class also quickly went for their chairs, and went through the daily routine of "Stand, Bow, Sit" performed by Hikari.

When Shinji booted up his laptop and went in the chat room, he could see that it was the only thing being talked about.

He quickly logged off again, to avoid any embarrassing questions.

The rest of class he just sat, and looked out of the window happily.

But the happiness were not to last.

As the bell rang, Asuka stood up, and started walking towards Shinji.

She didn't notice a bag, and so she fell.

Shinji stood up in the blink of an eye, and he went running towards were she had fell.

"Asuka are you okay?"

He said concern evident in his voice.

He extended his arm towards her, to help her up.

(This next part was a pain in my ass to write, as I'm a romantic fool, and hate break up scenes…)

"I don't need your help Baka… Just go away…"

Asuka growled, as she slowly stood up.

"I don't want anything from you! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU!"

She yelled, slapping Shinji across the cheek.

Then she turned around and ran out the class room.

'So she doesn't want to see me again? Well, she won't then'

Shinji looked up, tears in his eyes.

'I'll follow that wish, even if it'll be the last thing I do…'

He looked at Kensuke and Touji.

"Hi guys. You won't be seeing me again, for a very long time, so I want to say goodbye"

Tears were now flowing down his cheeks.

"Take care okay?"

"What are you planning?"

Touji asked.

"I'm going to do as she wanted. I'm going to keep myself from her"

"You can't do that!"

Kensuke said.

"I can, and I will"

He sighed.

"Nothing is going to stand in my way"

He looked them in the eyes, showing them he meant it.

"See you"

He turned and walked out the class room, his eyes losing their happy glow, being replaced by a dead stare.

As soon as he left the school grounds he went for NERV.

'Alright. I'm going to give that piece of shit dad of mine, a piece of me'

NERV HQ, 20 minutes later.

He walked up, higher and higher, until he reached his Gendo Ikari's office.

Two Section Two agents were standing on either side of the door.

One was tall, and thin, while the other was small, but heavier built.

"State your business" the thinner one said.

"I want to talk to the commander. I'm pretty sure he wants to hear what I have to say"

Shinji just said, his dead stare starting to creep the agents out.

The thinner one pulled out a radio.

"Commander? Pilot Ikari is here, and he wants to talk with you sir"

He said into the radio.

"Send him in" Shinji could hear his father say over the radio.

"Alright, you're clear to enter. No funny business if you know what I mean"

The heavier one said, opening the door for Shinji.

"Hello father"

Shinji said staring at the man he hated so much.

"What do you want?"

Gendo just said bluntly, not caring for formalities.

"I'm resigning. And I'm leaving. So I wanted to tell you something"

Shinji just said, beginning to smile.

'He's what?'

Gendo thought to himself, not able to keep his cool entirely, shock showing on his face.

"I just wanted to say, that I hope you die a most painful death for what you put me through, you piece of shit"

Shinji said slowly, making sure every word was captured by the microphones spread out around the office.

"Good luck with the Angels"

He smiled an evil smile to Gendo.

"See you… Father…"

He turned around, and started walking towards the door again.

"Once you leave this room, there's no chance of becoming a pilot again"

Gendo said slowly behind him.

"I figured as much"

Shinji just said, and left the office.

'My plan… It's all gone… It was all for nothing! No! I won't be defeated like this! I'll have to rethink it…'

Gendo Ikari started thinking, showing no emotions.

Misato's apartment, 30 minutes later.

'Guess all I need is my SDAT, some spare clothes, and some batteries'

Shinji were alone home, walking around collecting things for his journey.

'Oh, and I better leave a massage for Misato'

Pen-Pen waddled in to the living room, looking questionably at Shinji.

"Oh, hi Pen-Pen. We won't be seeing each other for a good while, so I want you to take care of Misato… And… Asuka"

He took one last look around the apartment, and then began writing his massage.

Once he was done with that, he decided that he should take one of Asuka shirt with him, to have something to remember himself why he was doing this.

He went into her room, and was overwhelmed by her scent.

He gasped, as his senses were overwhelmed.

He took himself to the head, and found a white shirt she had worn on the first day she was here.

He then packed it down, before walking into Misato's room, leaving the massage on her desk.

He felt a single tear fall down his cheek as he left the apartment, and turned the key, locking the door, for properly the last time.

If you guessed what song it is Shinji is singing, then congratulations! Good job! :)

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to end it right there.

Now I'm going to try something.

Now we are going to follow Shinji, and see his journey from his POV, and ignore the others.

Don't worry we'll hear from and about them again. I just want to see how this could be. Expect to see loads of new people.

As you read this, I'm already writing the next chapter.

Just to sum up, to make sure you all understand.

Asuka said, she didn't want to see Shinji ever again, and he took it to his heart, and decided to run again.

Therefore he left NERV, and ran off, into the wilds of Japan.

We'll see how it goes…


	10. A New Home

FIRST OFF! I don't own ANYTHING of the Neon Genesis universe! This all belong to Gainax, and their respective distributors.

Reviews! YAY!

AngelNo13Bardiel!

I know you mean it well, so I'm going to take it to the heart, and do my best. I see it myself, that I'm moving too fast, and too much.

Which is why…

Shinji runs away! It gives me a clean slate to start off from, and I plan to make good use of it this time.

I must admit though, that your comment with schizophrenic got me laughing! :-)

And thanks, just wanted some song in there, and Fix You seemed like it could fit alright.

I'm using it again later, so perhaps it should be my main song?

I will be trying to look for a Beta-Reader. It's a bit rough still, but I try to cut it in.

Also, expect more descriptions on Scenery, Feeling etc. it seems the easiest way of raising my word count to more fitting numbers, instead of having to go through thirty scenes every chapter.

Also, I'm sorry for this late update. I'm NEVER giving up, so this story will be finished some day, but a project at school, and the buying of Skyrim got my time hold up pretty much the last few days.

Please give me feedback on your thoughts on Shinji running away, as it just popped into my head, and wanted to get used.

Anyways, enjoy! (If you can… :-) )

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN COLDPLAY, OR THE SONG Fix You. Neither do I own Chris Martin, Jon Buckland, Will Champion or Guy Berryman, so don't try to sue me! I don't own them in any possible way!

Chapter 10.

'Walking and walking and walking…'

He looked up in the sky.

It was clear blue, with no to very few clouds. The sun were soon setting, giving everything a reddish glow. A small breeze was tossing around with leaves. The wind carried with it the smell of berries. All in all, a beautiful day to go camping or hiking.

'For the love of god, why am I doing this?'

Then he felt the shirt he was holding, and he could smell the scent from it.

'That's why…' A lone figure was walking away from Tokyo-3, walking in the side of the road.

'I never thought it would be so hard… This pain, or is it loneliness? It's… Overwhelming'

He sighed.

Shinji Ikari had left Tokyo-3 two hours ago, and he was already having second thoughts.

He felt lonely. Something he never had before.

To one who would drive by, it seemed as if he was clutching on to something.

And he was. He was clutching on to Asuka's shirt, the shirt he took from her room, before he left his old life behind.

Before leaving Tokyo-3 entirely he had gone and emptied his NERV card, and bought himself a nice small tent, and loads of food which could last for years.

So now he had a tent, loads of money, and loads of food. In fact, his bag had nearly been unable to hold all the food.

And he were on his way, on his way away, to save the girl he loved from having to hate him.

'Am I doing the right thing?'

He thought as he turned away from the road, and began heading for a hill top.

'Do I even love her?'

He felt inside himself, his emotions messy and not entirely clear.

He began setting his tent up.

'Let's begin setting up the tent… Better get my SDAT…'

He found his SDAT in his pocket, and soon his ears were filled with the sad song, he still didn't know what name had.

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed"

"When you get what you want, but not what you need"

"When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep"

"Stuck in reverse"

He started singing along.

"And the tears come streaming down your face"

"When you lose something you can't replace"

"Or you love someone, but it goes to waste"

"Could it be worse?"

He sighed.

'Yes it actually can, whoever you are… It can get a lot worse'

He looked up in the, now, darker sky.

'The sky's the limit. Or something like that…'

'Better go get some wood. I'll be needing it soon'

He looked down again, and saw a small forest not far away.

It seemed lush and peaceful, green trees all around, the suns last rays trying to break through the tall tress leaves.

It was a beautiful sight.

'Well, here we go'

He stood up, and went walking into the forest.

It didn't take long for him to find enough wood to fuel his small camp fire.

But as the night grew darker, so did his thoughts.

'Did she really mean it? I-I thought she loved me… But did she once more reject me? Or was it just her old pride?'

He stared into the orange flames.

'Perhaps I should have waited; perhaps I should have given her a chance to say sorry'

He smiled at his own stupidity.

"Right. The great Asuka Langley Soryu, apologize to me?"

He laughed.

"Oh no, not only am I talking to myself, but I'm also starting to say bad things about people I love?"

He held his head in his arms, feeling a wave of conflicting emotions come over him.

Pain. Love. Loneliness. Hate.

Thud thud thud thud THUD THUD THUD-

"What's that?" Shinji asked to no one.

A helicopter was coming into view, apparently looking for someone.

It was one of NERV's older helicopter models, usually only used in emergencies.

"Shinji Ikari? We know you are there. Yell if you can hear us"

A voice yelled, clearly hearable over the loud THUDS of the helicopters propels.

Shinji sighed.

'You just can't leave me in peace, huh dad?'

"I'm over here!"

He started yelling, waving his arms in the air.

The helicopter suddenly changed path, and went towards him, settling down not long from him.

Two section two agents came walking towards him.

He recognized them.

It was the thin and the heavy from outside his father's office.

"Shinji Ikari?" The thin one asked.

"Yes" Shinji just said, sounding annoyed.

"We're here to extend an offer from your father"

The thin one said a smile evident on his face.

"Your father suggests that you live wherever you want, but still pilot, and still gain salary"

Shinji smiled.

"And why does my father care?"

He said, eying the heavy one carefully.

"I do not know the Commanders reasons; I'm just here to extend his offer"

"I want a raise. At least 25.000 yen more"

Shinji smiled, sure that they wouldn't agree to that.

"Done. Just be within city limits when an Angel strikes. We'll be leaving then"

The thin said, looking at his partner.

While the agents were leaving, Shinji just looked at them surprised.

"They… They accepted?"

They turned around, and walked back to the helicopter, and went off flying soon after.

As the Helicopter took off, its propellers started throwing leaves around.

It even knocked Shinji's tent over.

'Here we go again…'

Shinji thought to himself, as he walked towards his tent.

It wasn't by any means a large tent. There would barely be enough space for two persons in it.

Let alone Shinji and his large bags.

'Maybe I should buy an apartment in the city, and just make sure not to meat Asuka?'

He nodded to himself.

'That would be so much easier. Maybe I should call my father, and tell him about that…'

He shook his head at his own idiocy.

'As if he would listen to me. He never cares about what I do…'

He fought for a few minutes, trying to get the tent up, and somehow he managed to get it up.

It was quite the accomplishment, as the tent did not come with any instructions, and he just did what his instinct told him to do, the first time he put it up.

Soon after, the smell of cooked beans filled the damp, cold night air.

Shinji Ikari had never had any problems with being alone, but he never really had been as alone as he was now. There was always someone to listen to, or talk to.

Pen-Pen, Misato, Asuka, Rei, Maya, Ritsuko, Kensuke, Touji or his old teacher.

Never before had he been so alone, never before had he had so much time to think in.

There was always someone who interrupted him when he began thinking deeper.

But now. Now there was no one to stop him.

As he began to yawn, he thought back. Back to when he first met these people.

How Misato had looked at him, through the glasses, trying to save him. How she had talked to him, when he refused to take control of Eva-01. How she had teased him later on, about him and Asuka.

How Asuka had talked to him. How she had looked at him. How she had reacted to him.

She clearly didn't like him, or so it had seemed at Over The Rainbow.

But as of late, it seemed like she had changed her opinion on him.

It seemed as if she was warming to him.

'Yeah right. Her liking me? Not a chance in hell. There's as big a chance for that, as to Rei getting another hair color'

'Rei… Who are you? What do you want? Why are you always so sad?'

He turned his face towards the city.

'Should I perhaps go and talk to her? It sure would ease my mind. No. I'll do that someday soon, but not tonight. Tonight I sleep'

And so, Shinji went to sleep, dreaming sweetly of a blue haired Ayanami Rei.

The next morning…

"Pilot Ikari?"

"Mmm, I want to sleep a bit longer…"

He shifted his position, turning his back towards the voice.

He could recognize the smell of oranges. But he couldn't quite put where he knew this particular smell from.

"Pilot Ikari?"

The voice once more said.

Shinji sighed, and slowly opened his eyes, before turning and facing the voice.

His mouth formed a small o when he saw who it was.

"Ay-Ayanami?"

"Yes Pilot Ikari"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I was sent here to retrieve you to school"

She said bluntly, staring at his naked chest.

"Uhm, alright. But I'm not coming with you. I'm not returning to school"

"Why not?"

"I made a promise to someone I… Love. And this is the promise I intend on keeping"

"That seems fairly stupid Pilot Ikari, logic states that you should still be able to return to school"

"You don't even know what the promise is"

Shinji just said, smiling at her confused look.

"Then tell me, what is this important promise? You do know that if I have to, I will drag you to school. I will complete this order"

"Then I guess we're going to have to fight. I promised Asuka that I wouldn't let her see me again, so I couldn't hurt her. And I will not fail that promise"

"But Pilot Ikari, that is not logical. Why would it help Pilot Soryu if you stay away? She has been broken and incapable of taking knowledge to her ever since you left"

Shinji just stared at her.

"That… Can't be. I refuse to believe that. Sorry Rei, but you will have to return to school alone"

"I know more about fighting then you. Do you think you stand a chance against me? I was sent here on a mission, and I will complete it no matter what"

"And I made a promise, which I will not fail. Stop it Rei, and just leave. Okay?"

Rei shook her head, her face showing an emotion for the first time in company with Shinji.

She looked irritated and angry.

"Get up. We're going to school"  
>She just said, leave his tent.<p>

"Rei, I thought I told you I weren't going to school!"

She didn't answer.

'That girl really doesn't take no for an answer. Amazing'

"Have you dressed yourself Pilot Ikari?"

Her voice trailed through the tents fabric.

"Yeah yeah…"

Shinji said annoyed.

When he finally left the tent, he was surprised to find himself inside Rei's apartment.

He turned and looked at her, his eyes mouthing the questions he couldn't ask.

"Section Two deemed it more secured in my apartment. So they moved you while you were sleeping. We will be living together for the next period of time.

Shinji looked deeply surprised at this.

'ME? LIVING WITH AYANAMI?'

He looked at her, seeming to form a question.

"When do you shower? I… Don't want another incident like the one that happened last time.

"I shower when I need one. In fact, I need one now"

As she said this, she began dropping her clothes to the floor, undressing in front of an astonished Shinji.

Once she was finished undressing, she looked at Shinji again. He had fainted during her undressing.

She shook her head.

'Did I just shake my head? Why did I do that? That is normally a sign of disbelief or disagreeing. Do I disagree with Pilot Ikari falling unconscious while I undress?'

She shook her head again, to feel this new feeling. The feeling of a higher meaning.

She then went out to take a shower.

Now, many of you might believe that her shower would surely look like the rest of her apartment, but that is not the case.

Rei Ayanami's bathroom is by all means, the cleanest place on earth.

The bathroom was a clean white all around. A small mirror on the wall, right above the sink. A sky blue towel hanging next to it. In fact, all her towel's was this sky blue color.

Her toothbrush stood in a cup next to the sink, and changing clothes were lying on the toilet, which was closed.

Her shower itself, were normal. It had the toned glasses, giving you an indication of what people might look like behind it, but enough to still leave some to imagination.

She slowly opened the shower door, and stepped in. She then began setting the right temperature for her shower. As soon as it was the right temperature, she went in and let the water drench her thoughts. This was one of the few places she felt at peace. One of the only places were someone weren't expecting something of her. The only place she truly was at peace. Sure, she felt peaceful enough in the dummy plug installation LCL tank, but nothing could be compared to a shower at home.

After her body had been drenching in the warm water, she turned it off, and reached for her shampoo, standing in the shower, down on the ground.

Ensuring that she got exactly enough, she began putting it in her hair.

As she turned on the shower again, she heard someone moving in the living room.

"Pilot Ikari, what are you doing?"

She yelled over the noise of the water.

"If I'm going to be living with you, there's going to be clean!"

Rei Ayanami actually smiled at this.

"And why is this?"

She yelled back.

She heard him stop, and heard a 'clasp'.

"Do not tell me you just smacked your face using your hand, Pilot Ikari!"

"I-I didn't"

It was easily heard that he was lying.

"Ayanami? Could you stop calling me Pilot Ikari? It makes me feel so… Sad. I'm more than a pilot"

"I can do that, Pil-Shinji, if you call me Rei"

"Alright I'll do that!"

She then heard him moving on, doing his cleaning.

As she now was done talking, she went out of the shower, grabbed her towel, and began walking into the living room, to see how it looked after Shinji were done.

It actually looked livable.

"Well Pilo-Shinji. This looks quite nice actually. It looks more like a human lives here now"

'CLASP!'

"Shinji? Did you clasp your forehead again?"

"Yes I did! Rei, why do you only have instant food?"

"I only need this much nutrition. Everything else is a waste"

"But! With better food, comes better understanding, better awareness. Meaning better piloting. So wouldn't it be natural to eat good, so you can pilot better?"

Sudden, a shrill sound broke out, and stopped their conversation.

Rei went and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who am I speaking with?" A voice said on the other end of the phone.

"This is Ayanami speaking, what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a person named Shinji Ikari, and I heard he was your friend. Do you know where I can find him?"

Rei looked at Shinji motioning to him that someone wanted to talk to him. He shook his head, signaling to her he didn't want to talk to whoever was on the other side of the phone.

"I am afraid I do not know Pilot Ikari's whereabouts at this exact moment. Perhaps you should talk to the commander of NERV"

"I'll try that, thank you for your time"

The voice finished.

*CLICK*

The phone went dead.

"Why did you lie for me Rei? I thought you always told the truth!"

"You seemed in distress as to the voice Pilot Ikari"

"Shinji, please call me Shinji"

"Shinji"

"Still I thought…"

Shinji's voice trailed off, as his eyes wandered around her room.

"I like your room a lot more when it's clean!"

He looked at her, and smiled.

"I'll be keeping it clean for as long as my stay last"

Rei just stared at him.

'I-I feel safe around him? Why do I feel safe around him? To feel safe, is to feel peaceful, and that is a feeling I have yet to feel. Or do I?'

She kept on staring at him while she thought.

Her stared were beginning to get to Shinji.

"Rei? I'll take a shower"

He turned around, and walked a few steps, before turning around and facing her again.

"Rei, shouldn't you be at school?"

"I was told to stay with you at all times, with the one exception were it would be deemed inappropriate for me to follow you"

Shinji sighed.

"So you are going to be my shadow?"

"No, I am going to be myself"

Shinji smiled at this, and turned around to go the bathroom.

"Do you have a towel I can borrow?"

"They are out in the bathroom"

"Alright"

He quickly went out there, undressed and went into the shower.

The hot water quickly took all tension from his muscles, and relaxed him enough, to begin evaluating this new turn of events.

'So I have to live with Rei now? That's going to be… Interesting to say the least… Wonder if I'm going to sleep on the floor all the while or if she would mind me getting a bed…'

His eyes opened up widely, as he remembered how Rei felt about nudity.

'I have to think about a way to explain it to her…'

Meanwhile… Soryu/Katsuragi residence...

"ANTA BAKA! Where is my food?"

Asuka's voice clearly pierced through skin and bone.

Asuka sighed when she remembered that the baka hadn't returned home.

"I guess I'll meet him at school…"

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
